


【霜铁未授翻】渴求desiderata

by FloraFangfei



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Love Potion/Spell, M/M, i dont know what tags the author chose, so i will just randomly pick some, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraFangfei/pseuds/FloraFangfei
Summary: Tony对爱一无所知。他说服自己这样是最好的。12.5修文 这次能好好说人话了
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 15





	【霜铁未授翻】渴求desiderata

**Author's Note:**

> 原作为stereobone太太的desiderata。  
> 这篇文的作者貌似删文了。我一年前向她讨授权结果直到她删文也没理过我。之前好像有人在老福特上翻过这篇文但是我也没有找到，所以我就把自己翻译的版本发过来了。  
> 这是我19年暑假中考完热血沸腾翻的，人生中第一篇译文。当时不怎么会说人话，后来20年末重修了一遍（但是依旧不怎么会说人话，见谅）。有可以修改的地方务必告诉我谢谢。侵删。  
> Please let me know if i have violated any rights. i will delate this work at once.

Tony对爱一无所知。他说服自己这样是最好的。

后来Tony细想起来，这件事有很多起因。它可能是不可避免的，但也可能不是。事实上，你越深究它就越显得越荒谬。但不管怎样，故事是这样的：

Steve用无线电通知他市中心有紧急情况。至少两个人参与了，很可能Amora和Loki，但他在街上看不清。Tony在Steve说 _集合_ 之前就召来自己的战甲飞了出去，因为这几星期来他一直渴望着做些什么。这个城市太安静了，好像有人把镇静剂投进了自来水系统，而Tony最讨厌无聊。他不能在大厦的墙上炸太多的洞，Fury会报复的。

Tony看见Steve站在他前方的街道上，正匆忙地让人们撤退以躲避向下掉落的碎片。美国队长看起来就是一个红蓝色的小点。看起来有人在拆毁一座建筑的屋顶。

“这里他妈的怎么了，”Tony说着，降落在Steve身边。

“我还不确定，但根据那些绿色的爆炸来看，我猜和Loki有关。”

又是一次爆炸，有人尖叫了一声，Tony猜是Amora。一根金属杠从房顶滚落，Steve用自己的盾把它挡开。

“你能飞上去吗？”他问道。“我需要知道是否有别人参与。”

Tony呻吟。

“我受不了这些魔法破烂了。Thor不是负责管理他的弟弟吗？”

Natasha的声音压过杂音从通讯器中传来，“他在阿斯加德。”

“是啊，”Clint说道。“就靠你了，飞仔。”

Tony翻了个白眼，尽管没人看到，估计他们也知道他在这样做。他绕过两座建筑然后从右侧飞上去，忽略通讯器Steve正试图向他传授的战术。至少除了那座摇摇欲坠的建筑， _现在_ 没有人置身于危险中。Tony靠近建筑，向下看去，然后看见Amora和Loki还有……没了。

Steve的声音在他耳边响起。“Tony？你看见了什么？有人质吗？”

“呃，除非人质会隐身，否则没有。”

从那时起事情就变得奇怪了起来。Amora和Loki看起来在对打，而不是打别人。Tony完全无法理解。他们几个月来一直在合作，魔法叠加魔法，把城市翻了个底朝天，更不用提给复仇者们添了不少堵。但他们一般会在Thor在地球时袭击，而且他们从不互相攻击。

“Tony。发生什么了？”

Amora和Loki太过投入以至于没有注意到Tony，至少现在还没有。Amora手中有一个绿色的光球，她看起来正在等待把它扔向Loki 的头的完美时机。她咆哮着，露出所有漂亮的牙齿，Loki看起来正在处于人生巅峰，脸上是一个癫狂的笑容。Tony只能猜出他做了什么让她十分愤怒的事情。

“我想Amora和Loki有一点小小的摩擦。”

“摩擦？”

“他们在对打，”Tony说。“呃，是Amora主要在打，Loki只是站在那儿。”

“他们在对打？”

“这玩意儿他妈的是有回声吗？没错，队长，对打。”

Tony左顾右盼，看是否有别人，可能有Doom或者一两个人质吧。但什么也没有。他没见过反派vs反派。他们应该选一边站然后帮忙吗？或者装作什么也没看见？Tony不想介入有关魔法的事。

“等一下，”Clint在通讯器里说，他道出了Tony的心声。“我们阻止他们还是怎样？我是说如果他们杀了对方，那就是解决了我们的一个问题。”

“哦，我喜欢这个，” “不，我们要阻止他们。这会造成伤亡。”Natasha和Steve几乎在同一时间说。

他们开始讨论队形，告诉Tony坚持住，他们一会儿就上去，但已经太晚了，因为Loki向上一瞥看见他悬浮在那里，然后眯起了眼睛。

“好了你们要快点摆好队形，”Tony说。“我被发现了。”

Amora在Loki转头后也这样做了，手中依旧维持着那个魔法，一副神挡杀神的表情。她看起来对于被打断生气极了。Tony没有动，但他准备好自己的武器，因为见鬼的他可能会被Amora举着的那玩意儿弄死，他希望可以用谈话解决问题。

“心情不好？”Tony在Amora甩出手中的魔法时问道。

为了避开它，Tony向上快速飞去，在空中翻滚然后落在Amora和Loki面前的房顶上，战甲的重量碾碎了混凝土。谈话失败。

“Stark，”Loki说，“你应该离开。”

“对不起，恕难从命。”

“没关系，”Amora说。“你正好可以见证我碾死这个可怜虫。”

Loki干笑一声，握紧他的匕首。比起被吓到，他看起来更像被逗笑，而Tony也认为这很有意思。Loki真的没有在为自己的处境担心。

“哦你现在只是在惹怒她。”Tony说，而Loki只是耸了耸肩。

“安静！”Amora喊道。“Loki你会为你的所作所为付出代价。”

Tony站到他们俩之间，武器已准备好。他不是很确定现在到底该怎么做。当你的队友的敌人兄弟姐妹变成了另一个敌人的敌人……你应该帮忙吗？

“听我说，我和那位一样理解你的愤怒，相信我，但他依旧是Thor的弟弟，而我们接到的命令是要留活口。事实上，我想如果Thor知道我让你严重伤害他的话会敲碎 _我_ 的头。”

在他身边，Loki不屑一顾地笑了。

“你该担心的不是我。”

“嘿，我还是拯救过你几次的，”Tony说，但这句话半真半假。更多时候是Thor介入而Tony只是在一边等着事情结束好和哥们去喝一杯。Tony又转向Amora。“对不起女士，但我真的不能让你杀了那个家伙，但当我说我理解你时请相信我。”

“你口口声声说自己是他的敌人，但你明显是个同伴。一个无法违背上司的懦夫。”

“哦是吗，”Tony说。“我们是好伙伴，我和Loki。我们爱着对方。来吧，女士。”

Amora突然笑起来，而Tony不确定为什么。这和Loki要恶作剧之前那令人心惊的笑容几乎一模一样。魔法缠在Loki的手腕上，准备应对她不管什么样的攻击，而Tony真的希望他在Steve之前呼叫他时假装不在。

“好吧，”Amora说。“我可能杀不了你，但我有别的方式复仇。”

“复仇包括你换装吗？”Tony说。“我能去看看吗？”

Loki的眼睛看向Tony。

“你是多么不善交际啊。”

就在那一秒，在Loki的注意力转移到Tony身上时Amora袭击了。她的速度快到Tony的HUD都无法识别，然后突然出现了一道粉红色的光，Loki被向后甩去，纤细身体包裹在皮革里的神滚过房顶。

“啊，他妈的，”Tony说。

现在Thor真的会杀了他。

“ _大伙儿_ ，”Tony向通讯器中喊，他只接收到了来自Clint的杂音，好像是“草他的Skurge”之类。是啊，他也很好奇Amora那个挥锤子的小保镖在哪儿。Loki还在地上，但他已经在动了，谢天谢地他没死，但Tony还不知道刚刚击中他的是什么。

Loki爬起来，晃晃悠悠的，但看起来没有受伤。现在Amora是看起来高兴的那个，而Tony一点也不喜欢这样。有那么一会儿，Loki只是站在那儿，被Amora向他扔的不管什么巫毒魔法搞得晕晕乎乎，眨着眼试图清醒过来。Tony开始接近他，Loki嘶哑的声音传来，“ _不_ ，”但太晚了因为Tony已经在他的视线中了。Loki头疼一般眼睛紧紧闭上，好像有什么东西正在钻进他的头脑一样。他用手掌捂住额头用力地按着好像在缓解头疼。当他再次睁开眼睛，看见Tony，他脸红了。

在他身后，Amora大笑着。

“你觉得你是唯一一个会恶作剧的人？你冒犯了我太多次了，Loki——现在你会为此付出代价。”

她在在Tony得到更多信息之前消失了，但现在最大的问题无疑是Loki。有什么不对劲，有什么非常不对劲，因为Loki他妈的就像个女学生一样 _脸红_ 而Tony不知道为什么。他从没见过Loki这样做，他一般只会疯癫地笑还会发怒还会对他怒目而视。这简直……太诡异了。太像一个正常人了。这吓到Tony了。

他向Loki跨出一步然后Loki后退一步。Tony再次尝试，如果他们继续下去可能会开始跳舞，但Loki消失在一片烟雾中，只剩下队长在通讯器中尖叫着让Tony _回答他_ 。

\--

Tony对爱一无所知。他最接近成功的一次就是Pepper，然后他搞砸了，因为事情已经到了他无法挽回的地步。不管怎样，在正常的生活的同时拯救世界 _还要_ 有吸引力是很难的。他不擅长处理人际关系，天呐，他和复仇者们的关系称得上岌岌可危。和爱情相关的事就更糟了。Tony了解科学，他会喝酒，他了解女人身体的曲线还有如何让这些元素屈从他的意愿，但是Tony Stark对爱一无所知。

“再和我复述一遍事情经过。”

正当Tony脱下他的战甲时Steve在他的车间截住了他，问着自从他们在屋顶上和汇合就开始问的问题。

“故事内容不会变，队长。Amora用什么巫毒魔法炸了Loki然后他们消失了。”

这和他们与其他坏人的交战一样易于理解，但Steve看起来正等着Tony透露更多信息。真的也没有什么可讲的了，并且Tony非常确定Loki突然害羞不是什么需要分享的信息。他自己还有点惊魂未定呢。

“这真的说不通，”Steve说。“他们离开了？就这样？”

“有时事情就是这样的。”Tony脱下战甲，伸展，听见自己的颈椎发出咔啦咔啦的声音。他的手套和胳膊上满是水一样的液体。“如果他们回来我们就能知道了，行了吧？”

“我不知道，”Steve说。“这看起来太……利索了。”

Tony耸肩然后拍了拍Steve的肩膀。

“不会有岔子的，”他说。

\--

出岔子了。

Tony一如既往熬夜了。他彻夜未眠待在工作台旁边，捣鼓他战甲的左臂，修理被Amora的魔法烧伤的地方。没有完全被弄坏，这是好消息。他其实并没有非常担心Loki或Amora，但这并不代表他没在想这件事。他想知道Loki到底被什么击中了，见鬼的他为什么 _脸红了_ 。Loki毋庸置疑是脸红了，Tony非常确定。Amora知道自己无法杀死Loki，至少现在不行，但她说了关于让他付出代价的事……

“Jarvis，给我来点带劲的音乐成不？”

黑色安息日在他的环绕声音箱中大声地播放着。Jarvis一向很擅长给Tony选歌。他在电脑中找出几张图纸，翻动着，寻找任何可以让他集中的事。他很早之前就想给自己的战甲做一些新的平衡器了，但他忙着去捣鼓那些车了。

“先生，”Jarvis说。

“等会儿。”

“先生，Loki在这里。”

“Loki什么，”Tony说着，转过身然后差点尿了裤子因为他妈的，没错，Loki _在_ 这里。

几个想法一起闪现在他的脑海里，诸如 _怎么_ 和 _为什么_ 和 _妈的_ 。Jarvis应该已经通知其他人了，但Loki可以在他们的脚踏入车间之前谋杀Tony然后消失。但在一开始的恐慌消失后Tony意识到Loki看起来……不太一样。

他不知道该怎么解释，但他身上有什么不一样。他甚至比平时看起来更累，胳膊紧贴在身侧。Loki看起来并想来打架，而这是最令人惊慌失措的，因为Loki永远是危险的。永远是。

“先等会儿再杀我，”Tony说，“你知道我今天和Amora吵架的时候完全支持你对吧。”

Loki什么也没说，Tony冒险向电梯看了一眼，想看有没有任何人来。到现在为止没有。

“呃，还有杀掉一个没有他的战甲的男人是一件挺不光彩的事。要知道，我没有防御能力。”

在车间的强光下，Tony可以看见Loki皱着眉打量自己，从他光着的脚一直到他的发际线。他依旧没有 _说_ 什么，而这比他的存在更让Tony担心。他正要告诉Loki要不杀了他要不滚蛋或者随便 _做什么都行_ 只要他别再这样盯着自己，Loki终于开口。

“你不知道自己摊上了什么事，”Loki说。“我今天提醒过你要离开。”

挪威神总是说话很含糊。这真的让Tony很烦。

“听着，如果你要杀我——”

“我不会，”Loki说，他看起来甚至被这个提议 _冒犯到了_ 。

Tony挺起了腰。他和Loki，他们有一种奇特的关系。他们是敌人，是的，但Loki是目前为止Tony遇到的最聪明的反派了，他很疯癫，没错，但他有点太过聪明了，而Tony知道那是什么感觉。这几天口头打趣在他们之间已经是常态了，所以现在它的缺失是又一个糟糕的信号。Tony换了个思路。

“好吧。那么，如果你不离开，我就得逮捕你之类的。”

他站起来，向前迈了一步证明自己的话。就像在屋顶那样，Loki后退一步。他的手在身体两侧不断攥拳又放开，好像在阻止自己伸出手的欲望。Tony挑起眉毛。

“Amora对你做了什么？”

他没有期待一个回答，他当然也不会得到一个。Loki一直是一个死守秘密的小杂种，Tony真的没心情撬他的嘴。

“好吧，那么，你该走了。”

“我不能这样做，”Loki说，这让Tony停顿了一下。不做和不能做有着很大的差别。Loki一向措辞精确。他有意向Tony隐藏着什么，这令Tony更加好奇了。他快速地做了个决定，向Loki迈进两步，仅仅是为了看对方会怎么做。

Loki像Tony预想的那样快速向后缩去，然后突然跪倒，这在Tony预料之外。他嘶嘶地抽着气，紧紧抓着自己的胸膛好像在痛苦中挣扎，或是疲劳到无法动弹。现在他靠得近了一点，Tony可以看见他颈部快速跳动的静脉。

这时，咆哮着的Hulk的形态的Bruce砸开了电梯门，Steve和Natasha就在他身后。Loki没有做出要站起来迎战的举动。他只是蹲在那里好像转移注意都会极其费力。

“天呐，”Steve说。“你对他做了什么，Tony?”

“不知道，”Tony说。

他真的不知道。

\--

“呼叫Thor，”Fury说。“我不管他在阿斯加德摊上了什么事，我们现在需要他。”

他们正在SHIELD的基地通过摄像头看着Loki，所有未被解答的问题就在嘴边。Loki被关在一间囚室里，在Tony看来这就好比尝试用竹篮打水。但到现在为止，Loki还没有动弹。他只是站在那里，皱着眉看着门。一般来说，当他们抓住他时，Loki会盯着摄像头，努力刺激Thor和他说话。他依旧看起来半死不活，好像他自从下午的会面起就经受着某种巨大的压力，但这是他们知道的唯一的信息了。

Natasha和Clint正在角落里小声交流着而Bruce被关在隔壁让他冷静冷静，但Steve只是用那种因Tony对他有所隐瞒而令他失望的眼神看着他。

Fury走过来和Coulson谈话，Steve走近他们。

“Loki怎么了，”他说。

Tony装傻。

“你指他的生活？可能要问Thor，一个糟糕的童年我猜缘于——”

“ _Tony_ 。”

“你看，”Tony说，“我真不知道。Amora今天用什么魔法击中了他，但这和之前不一样，你知道？更粉一些，没那么绿。没有伤害到他，讲真，我是这么认为的。”

“然后呢？”“ _粉色_ 的魔法？”Steve和Clint同时说。

他们忽略了Clint。

“然后他呃，我不知道。他的脸红了。他呃——”Tony的手在脸前做了一个模糊的动作。“他特么脸红了。”

寂静片刻，Steve看向Tony的表情好像Tony在给他介绍手机，与此同时Natasha脱口而出，“他 _什么玩意儿_ ？”

他们不相信，Tony不怎么怪他们。说Loki脸红就好像用优雅形容Thor一样。他理解，但这不能改变它发生了的事实。Tony还不知道这个细节在整件事中占有的地位。

“可能他很痛苦，”Steve说。

“不，他肯定是脸红了。相信我，我知道脸红长什么样。”

“奇了怪了，”Clint说。“神还会脸红？不对劲。”

Thor出现时事情变得更奇怪了。

Tony调出了下午的录像给Thor看。如果他能认出这个魔法，那么他们可能会对问题有一个更深入的了解。一切正常，直到Amora用她的魔法击中了Loki，然后Thor盯着电脑的表情好像他要用锤子砸碎它，咬牙的声音清晰可闻。Tony不喜欢这个。屏幕上Loki再次睁开眼，然后没错，他的的确确脸红了，之后Thor站起身。

“这极其令人苦恼，”他说。

“……什么？”Tony问。“真的。到底怎么了。”

Thor看向Tony，他的脸色稍稍柔和下来仿佛对后者抱有怜悯。这并不能让Tony感觉好受一些。

“我见过那个魔法，”Thor说。“但是我不知道如何破解它。看起来Amora给我的弟弟施了某种妖术，某种古老的魔法正控制着他的身体。”

“没错。好吧。请用人话再说一遍。”

Thor纠结了一会，然后，“她给他施了一个爱情魔咒。看起来咒语另一端的人是你，Tony Stark。”

“谁做了什么？”

Tony笑不出来因为他字面上的震惊到动不了，于是Clint替他笑了。他笑得前仰后合，Tony都怕他会晕过去，Natasha没有上前帮忙因为她也在笑。事实上，所有人都在笑，甚至Steve也捂着脸试图掩盖。只有Thor和Tony的表情没有改变。

“这……不可能，”Tony说。“因为不。我检查过我们没有生活在童话里，因为爱情魔咒不 _存在_ 。”

再说了谁能相信Thor的推理能力呢？Tony看向监控，看到Loki安静又邪恶地坐在牢房里而他就是无法相信。他不能。Thor把一只手放在Tony的肩上。

“恐怕你错了。它们确实存在。”

背景音是Clint狂放的笑声。

“草他妈爱情魔咒！Tony，哦我的 _天呐_ ，你真幸运，哥们。真的。这简直——”他继续大笑。

“好了，”Tony说。“所有人出去。 _出去_ 。我恨你们，都滚。”

给他一分钟，或者一小时或一年来……理解发生了什么。因为在他们和Loki一起经历的那些蠢事里，这是现今为止最滑稽，最难以置信的——Tony甚至考虑到了他变身为Natasha还尝试诱惑他们所有人的那次。

“Tony，”Steve尝试着说，他的嘴唇抽搐着尝试抑制自己的笑容，“Tony，听着——”

Tony举起手让他安静。他感觉自己是一个永远也不好笑的笑话的笑点。当Steve和其余的人终于出去了，只剩下他和Thor，这是Tony一生中最尴尬的一次沉默。在他的身边，Thor看起来几乎是 _嫉妒_ 的，好像他才是应该经历这一切的人，不是Tony。Tony甚至不想尝试解读嫉妒背后的意义。Thor和Loki的关系一直是……奇特的。他现在最担心的一件事是尽管双方极不情愿，一个超级反派正 _与他相爱_ 。Tony可没自愿报名。

“我对这件事感到很抱歉，”Thor说。“我不知道Amora的理由是什么，但我向你保证她会付出代价。”

Tony用手搓了搓脸。她特么一定会付出代价。

“是啊这听起来不错，但我们还是要搞定Loki。我向上天发誓我真的不想让他、他在大厦里晃悠直到咒语被破解，天知道那要多久。”

他们一起看向监控。Loki正抬头看着他们，好像他知道有人在谈论他。Tony咽了口唾液，与此同时Thor挤了挤他的肩膀安慰他一切都会好起来，但在Tony看来，一切都和好起来差的太远。

“他最好还是留下来。”

“我真不这么想。”

Thor摇摇头。

“要知道，远离你会让他承受肉体上的疼痛，”他说。“我不希望我的弟弟承受这样的痛苦。”

这就解释了为什么Loki在Tony的车间里出现时看起来像死了一样。他如果决定不顾一切去找Tony肯定是已受了极大的痛苦。Tony试着想象那疼痛是什么样的，Loki脆弱的自尊是怎样被它弄伤的。如果这不是 _Loki_ _，_ 他会同情这个人的。

“无意冒犯，Thor。但Loki还是很，怎么说，邪恶。”

但Tony明白为什么这一点也不影响Thor。他从未被此影响过。Loki在他心中总排在第一位，而所有复仇者们都被迫在某个时候了解了这一点。这就是为什么他们被命令要留Loki的活口。Thor会因为他们伤害了他的弟弟把他们杀光。

“他是我的弟弟，”Thor说着。Tony就知道。

他回头看着监控皱起了眉头。Tony不确定他该如何处理这件事。他可以处理Loki炸毁了城市并把一支外星人军队带来地球。Loki非自愿的沉迷于他还对他产生了接近感情的某些东西就是另一回事了。

“好吧，”Tony说。“那我们拿他怎么办？”

“他会留下。”

是突然回到了房间里的Fury。

“对不起，”Tony说着转过身。“谁要留下？”

“Loki。”

Thor在他身边满脸笑容，很明显心情大好，但Tony不知道Fury想干嘛。

“你知道你在说什么吗？Loki留在这里？在我们的所谓最高秘密基地里？Loki那个 _反派_ ？”

“谢谢你，Stark，指出了显而易见的，”Fury说。“看，如果Loki在这里，那他就不能在外面搞任何破坏了。”Fury的双手扣在一起。就这么定了。这就是法律。“如果他打破咒语——”

“当他打破咒语——”

“ _当_ 他打破咒语，我们会处理的。但至少，他不会做任何会伤害你的事，Tony。所以我建议你好好利用这个优势。”

这话听起来怪怪的，而现在距离Tony昏倒还有五秒钟。 _好好利用_ 。Fury他妈肯定不是认真的。他想让Tony做什么，讨要花朵吗？ Tony绝对不会对Loki感兴趣并好好利用的。除非Fury所说的好好利用是指Tony可以让Loki做任何事而后者会同意，那么Tony会叫他把自己当头发染成粉色，但Thor估计会为这事儿杀了他。

“这可能破坏了有那么，二十几个领域的法案什么的。我们不能和一个已知的逃犯一起出去玩。”

“我们可以，”Fury说。“我拟定的法案，所以我可以随心所欲地改变直到我满意为止。而Loki会待到我们处理完这团乱麻为止。我不会让他因为和 _你_ 相爱把怒火撒在我的城市里。”

“我恨你，”Tony说。“我祝你的另一只眼也掉出来。”

\--

事实上，除了Thor，没有人对于这个决定感到高兴。甚至Fury看起来也很烦恼，但没有人比Tony想得更周全了。他已经在考虑咒语随时失效的可能性了，这将给Loki一个完美的机会在他睡着时杀了他并把他的内脏藏在大厦的每个角落让所有人找。但Thor看起来很确信在Loki做那些之前咒语必须先被解除才行。因为Loki在这儿的缘故他看起来比之前几个月要开心的多，他跟着Fury和Tony一起去囚室放Loki出来。

他们到了之后，Tony待在一边看着。Thor已经在活跃地对Loki喋喋不休，而Fury尝试着向他解释他们作出的决定。Tony细想起来这件事挺有趣的，因为即使Fury没有决定让Loki留下他无论如何也会这样做。Fury肯定知道这一点。如果他所经受的痛苦可以让他冒险来这里，他可以一次又一次这样做。Loki想做什么就会做什么——他总是这样。

就在他们和他说话时，Loki瞥见了Tony站在角落处的身影。他依旧看起来极度疲劳还非常恼怒，但咒语阻止着他给Tony一个死亡凝视。他的脸色可以称之为温柔，Tony不会谎称这没有吓到他，因为他真的被吓到了。

当Fury打开了囚室的门，Loki做了与Tony的预期完全相反的事。他站起来，并没有向Tony的方向靠近，天杀的没有对Tony说一个字。Loki允许Thor和他说话，和他勾肩搭背还用最温暖的语气叫他 _弟弟_ 。他们一起走开了，Loki没有对Tony说话。

但他在看着他。

\--

Tony在半夜毫无预警的醒来，他的大脑告诉自己要警惕。他睁开眼睛，看到床边站着一个人，手中高高举着一把匕首，准备袭击。他停顿了一下，然后消失了，尽管把匕首捅进Tony的肚子很容易，他没有这样做。他什么也没做。

“开灯，”Tony说，然后屋子被照亮了，但屋里没有别人。

Jarvis告诉他没有其他人出现，但Tony知道Loki是一个狡猾的小杂种。他在床上坐了一会儿，等待着，看Loki是否会回来。他没有。

这之后Tony睡不着了，所以他去了他的车间黑进了SHIELD 的电脑系统查找Loki的资料。文件夹很小，事实上，小到令人不安的地步，没有向Tony提供除已知外的任何信息。Tony在电脑边睡着了，醒来时脸上还粘了一张纸。

“早上好，先生，”Jarvis说。“我相信您睡得很好？”

Tony走出房间。

他在楼道里遇到了Natasha。她全副武装好像准备战斗，但正随意地靠在墙上。Tony递给她一杯他刚在车间里泡好的咖啡。那是整栋建筑里唯一没有被Bruce损坏的咖啡机。

“谢了，”她说。

“早上清醒一下。有任何关于Amora的线索吗？”

Natasha摇摇头。

“还没有，”她说。“Loki对她做了什么让她用爱情魔咒攻击他的事？”

Tony耸肩。“我不知道，我没找机会问。他不会说她胖了吧？”

他们一起向前走，Natasha还是高度警惕，好像她觉得Loki会在下一分钟从房椽上跳下来。Tony一点也不怪她。

“细想起来，这也挺残酷的，”她说。

“说一位女士胖？”

“ _不_ 。那个爱情魔咒。”

“呃，内啥，”Tony说，因为认真的吗。“我们现在真的是在同情Loki吗？”

“不是同情，是理解，”Natasha耸肩。“如果她在给他上刑，我完全可以理解。我甚至会加入。”

“你逗我呢吧，”Tony说。

“没有。”

“请原谅我不去同情一个把我扔出窗户过的家伙。”

“哦天哪，”Natasha说。“又是那个窗户的事？别再反复提起了，Tony。”

他 _没有_ 在反复提起。他差点因为Loki的危险操作死掉，他应该被允许提起这事几次佐证自己的观点。Natasha在走到厨房时和他分道扬镳去和Coulson谈话，Tony决定去搞点吃的。说实话，Loki到这儿之后没有处处跟着他实属奇怪，但Tony真的没有抱怨。从Loki昨晚的状态看来，如果他还在睡觉，Tony不会感到惊讶的。

他走进厨房然后发现自己大错特错。Loki倚靠着桌子，小声地和Thor说着话，但他好像感受到了Tony的到来。他抬头然后脸色立刻柔和了下来，露出一种真诚而又脆弱的感情，Tony甚至为它们的存在感到内疚。下一秒，Loki沉下脸，对站在他面前好像要让他免受 _Tony_ 伤害的Thor怒目而视。

他到底是怎么变成反派的。

“呃，嗨，”Tony说。“对不起我只是……算了我还是走吧。”

“不行。”

Loki在Thor宽阔的肩膀的遮挡下隐约可见，但Tony知道他在对自己说话，尽管对方没有在看他。

“得——嘞，”Tony说，然后慢慢转过身。

“保持距离，”Loki说，Tony在那儿站了一会儿才反应过来这一切都是多么滑稽。

他从料理台抓了一根香蕉，巧妙地靠向Loki和Thor试着得到他们谈话的只言片语。Loki他妈的比昨夜看起来好多了，Tony至少可以确定这一点。但他忘不了Loki刚刚看他的眼神，那赤裸的感情Tony甚至想再看一次。它使Loki突然变得更加危险了，让人错不开眼。

Thor和Loki用Tony听不懂的语言小声交谈着，所以他放弃偷听并决定吃完香蕉，没准儿他可以设法让Steve答应给他做早饭。Tony在香蕉吃了一半时瞥见Loki正在看他，牙关咬紧好像准备张嘴 _咬人_ 。然后他想起了那个魔咒，想起了他正在吃什么，所以直接把剩下半根香蕉塞进嘴里因为他可以这样做，因为能因此看见Loki的眼角抽动是值得的。所以他可能可以找点乐子。

Tony几乎可以猜到Loki的魔法小脑瓜中在想什么，这感觉像某种奇怪的胜利，因为对于Loki来说玩弄他们的脑子是至高无上的快乐，而现在他把整个事情反过来了。他向Loki坏笑着把香蕉皮扔进垃圾桶，而Loki用一种戏剧化的惊恐表情看着他。

Bruce走进厨房，看见Loki，又走了出去。

Thor的一条胳膊搭上Loki肩膀，把他拉回谈话中，几乎用自己的身体把他整个遮住。Tony永远无法理解Thor在处理和Loki有关的事时为什么好像瞎了一样。没有任何理由认为Loki无法自立，但Thor坚持保护他。他们又接近了那个‘爱’的话题，而Tony可以骄傲地说他从来都没有理解那个概念。

“嘿，”他说。“你们俩是在分享日记本中的秘密还是什么的？”

Thor的整个脸都皱了起来。

“不，我们在讨论如何对付Amora。”

这是Tony感兴趣的事。如果他们在计划某种复仇，Tony可以加入。他靠近那对兄弟，看到Loki向后缩，明显很不舒服。Tony选择忽略这个。

“可以让我了解下计划吗？”

“不，”Loki说。

Thor说，“我们会处理的。”

Tony向后靠上料理台，小口喝着他的咖啡。他依旧有点饿，厨房里没有现成的食物，而他对做饭没有兴趣。Tony轻敲着他的反应堆，然后敲着料理台。Loki时不时向上瞟着Tony好像他在确认Tony真的在那儿或什么的，而Tony想做的只是窃听他和Thor的计划。

他吹了个口哨想吸引Loki的注意力，几乎是惊讶地看到神真的转过身看着他。Tony指了指料理台。

“所以你能变出什么魔法早餐吗？我饿了。”

Loki发出某种嘶嘶声。“Amora没有施法让我服从你的每一个指令。”

“哦，”Tony说。“真令人失望。”

他正在试探着规则的边界，所以他又向前推了推。

“但你 _想_ 要为我做一顿魔法早餐吗？”

Loki看了他一眼然后整个房间开始 _摇晃_ ，一切都突然暗了下来，Tony想起来爱并不阻止人们互相残杀。Loki和他的距离突然拉近，他愤怒地咆哮，然后忽然消失了，然后Thor看Tony的表情好像想扭断他的脖子。

“你有时逼得太紧了，”他说，然后他跟随Loki离开了，留下Tony一人在厨房里。

不知为何，所有人都在生他的气。和往常一样。

\--

没有任何正式的会议或者通告，Loki就待在大厦里而没有人对此有任何异议，但所有人在开门前都会多次检查。Thor说他和Loki在一起尝试着定位Amora然后回溯咒语，意思就是Loki在尝试定位她而Thor在尝试修复一段破损的关系。

Pepper清空了Tony的日程。没有会议，没有应酬，没有假期的环球旅行，也毫无疑问没有在酒吧里随便睡女人。如果Loki是会嫉妒的那种，他们最好还是不知道。这是Tony的又一个令人厌烦的注意事项，但他相信事情可能更糟。很可能，Loki在某处有一间屋子，Tony还没来得及去证实，但他已经在Thor身后躲了一周假装Tony并不存在，而这可能是最好的处理方法了。

一天Pepper给他们所有人点了披萨当晚餐，他们尴尬地分散着坐在沙发上而Loki在Thor的坚持下也加入了。

“你坐他边上，”Clint说。“他喜欢你，别忘了。”

“非自愿的，”Tony呵斥道，然后被Loki坐在他旁边的想法搞得无比紧张。有种在小学吃午餐的感觉。

他很好奇Loki是怎么吃饭的，他之前是否吃过披萨，还有他是不是向Thor一样喜欢它。Loki从盒中取出一片披萨然后盯了一会儿好像那是某种武器，最终咬了一口。很明显他觉得味道不错，因为他又拿了一片然后一言不发地离开了。Thor皱眉但并没有跟随，其他人也没说什么。

那晚，Tony的睡眠质量有所提高。

\--

Loki再次去他的车间找他。这次Jarvis至少给了他一个警告。Tony在让他进来和锁死电梯之间纠结，但是随后Loki直接走了进来，视安保系统为无物。Tony假装忙着摆弄一个扳手但是偷瞄着正在他的车间里游荡的Loki，后者正谨慎地在金属和损坏的人工智能和看起来像洒了的咖啡的东西之间穿行。

“在进来前敲门会更礼貌，”Tony说着，用扳手指了指Loki。

“好，”Loki说，而Tony不是很确定他什么意思。他可以让Loki离开，但对方估计不会照做，所以他扔下扳手打算用谈话解决问题。如果Loki在这，他可能可以找点乐子。

“找到我们的好朋友Amora了吗？”

Loki伸出一根长到不像正常人类的手指划过几页摊在Tony桌上的纸，好像在阅读。

“找到一个想要隐藏的人很难。”Loki抬头。“尤其是她用其他事分散着你的注意力时。”

是啊，那个。在Loki不能离开Tony太远否则就要承受难忍的痛苦时，找到Amora确实是个艰巨的任务。

“好吧，我会说对不起但我有点觉得你活该。”

“而你应该被从窗户里再次扔下去，”Loki说，音调高了一点，随后他的表情柔和了下来好像后悔刚才所说的话，他又加了一句，“但你应该是对的。我是活该。”

Loki看起来很伤心，或接近伤心，或者是他所有的最接近茫然不安的感情了，而Tony不得不一遍一遍的在大脑里重复 _他妈的爱情魔咒_ 。

“顺带说一嘴，做一个邪恶的人有很多劣势的。”

“这从你嘴里说出来听着非常绝对啊。”

“我只说出了我所看到的，”Tony说着，再次捡起他的扳手因为他觉得这样做很有必要。当Loki威胁着世界安全时和他说话会更容易些，这几乎好像他和Loki像往常那样在拌嘴，只不过少了爆炸和鲜血。

奇异地，Loki轻轻地笑了，脸上是一副愉悦的表情。Tony很好奇Thor在哪里，还有他是否知道他的弟弟在这里做类似于调情的事。Loki从进来的那一刻起就没有停止，Tony再次放下了手中的扳子忘记了当时拿起它的初衷。他从电脑里调出一个文档尝试着做点什么，但他可以 _感觉到_ Loki在看他，当他抬头Loki不知为何已悄无声息地靠近了。当没有面对死亡的威胁，Tony有机会仔细打量Loki，他打量着对方的肌肉和身体的线条。结论是？当他没有沐浴在他人的鲜血中尝试着统治世界时他真他妈的好看。他想， _不管怎样这不是最坏的结果_ ，但他不确定自己是什么意思。Loki还在看着他。

“你这种毛骨悚然的凝视是不是可以告一段落了。”

“我没有在凝视，”Loki说。

Tony只是挑了挑眉，一点也不相信他。Loki没有用一种想谋杀的眼神看着你真的很奇怪，看起来他更像把Tony从头到脚舔一遍然后搂抱他或者做类似的荒唐事。

“不管怎样，你最近在做什么，你不该有点计划吗？”

Loki有那么一会儿看起来被这句话冒犯到了。

“我无法入睡，”他说，没有像他应做的那样威胁Tony的生命。

“是吗，”Tony说，因为他太熟悉这种感觉了。他短暂地想这是否是咒语的副作用。“好吧那么你就，呃，坐下之类的，别跟那儿站着，挺吓人的。”

出乎意料地，Loki照做了。他在Tony身边的位子坐下，看着他调出文档再把它们删除，然后改变主意把它们重新调出。然后Tony有了一个天才的想法，因为Tony的多数天才想法都是在深夜出现的。如果Loki会在Thor和他寸步不离的情况下解开咒语，好吧，祝他们好运，但这不代表Tony不可以试试手。他打开一个新的文件夹，给它命名为“魔法婊子计划”，Loki对此哼了一声但没说什么。

他令人惊讶的保持安静，然后Tony进入了状态，开始想出各种主意，甚至有那么一秒忘记了Loki就在身边直到Loki突然说，“你对于科学的操控令人钦佩。”

Tony更愿意认为Loki即使不是在咒语的操控下也会说出这句话，因为这他妈就是事实。Tony忍不住冲着屏幕坏笑，他的自负心有顶层公寓那么大，随后他活动了一下自己的指关节。

然后Loki说，“你可以轻易地在你的战甲中加入魔法元素，”Tony皱眉。

“不用了谢谢，我想我有科学就够了。科学从来没有用爱情魔咒击中过我。”

“我可以向你保证科学从来不会为你提供把你的敌人变成蛇再砍掉他们的头的机会，”Loki说，Tony不得不承认他说的有道理。

Loki再次陷入沉默然后Tony继续工作。他看起来对Tony的电脑很着迷 ，所以Tony允许他旁观。可能几小时过去了，Tony不确定，他只是退出那种状态然后意识到他需要自己的手机。

“帮忙递一下那个，谢了亲爱的。”Tony说，直截了当地挥了挥手。

这句话没有经过大脑，然后他想起了（他怎么可能忘？）他刚刚让Loki帮他。最令人惊讶的是Loki确实这样做了。这很自然-他回身拿起手机，递给Tony。直到他松开手才意识到自己做了什么。对Tony来说这像是又一个胜利，所以他给了Loki一个得胜的微笑，而Loki只是瞪着他。

“你一旦打破那个咒语就会杀了我，是吗？”

Loki终于笑了，好像Tony逗乐了他。

“很有可能在我解除那个妖术后会认为这样做是必要的。”

好吧，看来Tony最好及时行乐。他把手机连上电脑然后向后靠在椅背上，把自己完全暴露在Loki的视线中。他从没那样做过——不管是不是在生死关头。Loki顺着他的上衣向上看，然后把注意力放在弧反应堆上，最后是Tony的颈动脉。

“想碰是得交钱的，”Tony说。

Loki的眼神闪烁，然后他靠着桌子的身体突然僵硬，随后他站了起来。Tony看着他，意识到自己说了不恰当的话，玩笑时间结束了。他闹过火了，但他不知道他说的或做的什么导致了最终结果。Tony知道的有关对待挪威神的唯一一件事就是他们无比他妈的隐晦。而这依旧不是他的问题。 _不是他的问题也不是他的错_ 。

Loki头也不回走向电梯，只说，“晚安Stark，”就连这句也显得无比勉强。

Tony一直熬到Jarvis告诉他太阳升起了。

\--

Coulson和Fury几天后找到他，说是他们 _需要谈谈_ ，但这听起来既可怕又官僚主义而Tony一点也不想参与。

“听着，”他说，“我很乐意和你们聊但是不行。我很忙还被一位诡计之神爱慕着，所以你知道，不行。”

“这正是为什么我们需要谈谈，”Coulson说，然后他们把他拽进了一间会议室。

Tony讨厌和精英机密机构合作所带来的种种麻烦，而Coulson和Fury非常擅长通过玩文字游戏达到自己的目的。他们希望他坐下，但Tony最不需要的就是和这两个人处于同一高度，所以他抄着手站着。

“如果你想要我和Loki约会什么的，绝对不成。我不是很喜欢穿皮革的家伙。”

“说话别带刺儿，Stark，”Fury说。“这很严肃。你了解自己的处境吗？”（do you understand the position you’re in right now）

Tony瞥了一眼自己的脚。“地面。”（a standing one）

Fury忽略了他惊人的幽默。

“Loki不是我们所面对的最有亲和力的反派，但他现在在这里，而他巴不得和你说话。如果我是你，我会让他说话并不让他停下。事实上，我会利用你那张漂亮的小脸试着告诉他当一个反派没那么好玩。”

Tony看着Fury和Coulson。他肯定理解错了，因为这种疯狂事Loki都不会尝试。

“你是说我要说服Loki加入好人这边？”

Coulson清清嗓子。“我们是让你利用自己的优势。”

多么精彩的文字游戏啊。Tony摇着头窃笑。他必须听他们的，他们做这个决定时就全想好了。当然他们不会简单地让Loki留下，不管他和Thor什么关系。

“这挺混蛋的，你不觉得吗？”

“说真的你在乎吗？”

这不是在不在乎的问题，这是用废话操控人心的问题，但管他呢。Tony耸肩。

“我想我的答案是不怎么在乎。”

“好，”Fury说。“因为我们需要Loki在我们这边。”

“你真的认为这管用？”Tony问着，想到了Thor，他为了修复和Loki的关系估计都快把脖子整断了。他不会赞同这件事的，不管他多想让事情转变。说谎和欺骗？那是Loki的把戏，但现在Tony决定也用这招。“看起来你对这件事信心挺足。我想某些人急于要一个解决方案。”

“在处理和Loki有关的事上我们更像在绕圈子，”Coulson说。“我们抓不了他几次事情就会恶化的。”

Tony在那儿站了一会儿试着消化这件事，因为其实挪威神不是唯一说话隐晦的人。Coulson和Fury并未透露更多消息，Coulson要接个电话所以他们走了出去，很明显会议结束了。Tony打算去找Loki。

\--

他最终在楼道里找到Thor，对方正在蹲在一扇闭合的门旁边。Tony只能猜测那是Loki的房间，而且从Thor脸上放弃的表情看来，他的弟弟还在和他闹矛盾。他以为他们在一起工作，但Loki更多的喜欢独自一人，甚至他和其他反派合作也很少，如果要形容那天他和Amora的合作情况，那就是不很成功。

“Tony Stark，”Thor说，给Tony让出了地方和他一起蹲着。

“Loki是收工了还是怎么的？”

Thor皱眉。

“不，他在……他在研究。”

Tony可以从那双蓝眼睛中看出他有多想进去，但Thor不会越矩。但相反的Tony正打算这样做。

“我的弟弟很孤傲，”Thor说。“他不喜欢接受他人的帮助。”

_好啊多和我说说吧_ ，Tony想。他知道如果他想他大约可以引诱Loki出来，他所要做的就是敲门，但看起来会对Thor造成严重的心理伤害，所以Tony不能对他那样做。

“你以为他会求着别人帮忙消除那个魔咒。”

Thor笑着摇了摇头，好像想起来很久以前的美好回忆，在他和Loki的关系还未恶化的时候，一切都是令人愉悦的。

“Loki是一个很强的法师，他终究会打破咒语的。”

他们只能希望。最坏的打算是咒语永远无法被破除，Loki长得也非常好看，但他依旧是一个精神有点错乱的北欧神，最好不要接触。在他们被谋杀前Tony一直可以和他玩。

“说到那个咒语，”Tony说着挠了挠自己的山羊胡。“可能出现什么样的副作用啊？我是说，除了肉体上的痛苦，顺便说一句，那个设计不错。提醒我要亲自去感谢Amora。”

Thor困惑的看了Tony一眼，好像他在试着搞清楚Tony所指的副作用是什么。

“我不明白你的意思。就好像他爱上了你，这就是你所谓的‘副作用’了。”

“不，这个我知道，”Tony说。他斟酌了一下用语，试着用一种Thor理解的方式表达。“但这还会让他做什么？”

Thor看向Tony的目光完全是怪诞的，甚至有一点伤感。

“你不知道？”

Tony知道他是什么意思。他应该知道恋爱是什么样子的，但他真的不知道，他真的，真的不知道。他知道欲望他也知道爱慕，他还知道安全感是什么样子的。但那都不是爱。爱是一门Tony并不精通的科学。他也不想。

“看，你比任何人都了解那个家伙。就告诉我我所要面对什么。”

“从我的经验来看他见到你会很高兴。尽管他可能不会表露出来。”Thor看起来正在想着另一个人。“你很难在你非常在乎的某个人身边控制自己。我猜他会想取悦你。这对Loki来说是很陌生的，他会试着压抑。”

_你很难在你非常在乎的某个人身边控制自己_ 。Tony撅起嘴。Natasha是对的，这比肉体上的折磨要糟糕很多。

“他不会把死鸟放在我的枕头上，对吧？某种怪异的礼物？”

“你应该更认真地对待这件事，”Thor几近对Tony怒目而视。“尽管他犯过错误，Loki依旧是我的弟弟。如果你伤害他的感情我会对你非常不满。”

“ _伤害他的_ ——Thor拉倒吧，这话听起来像从Danielle Steel的小说里抄来的。”

“我不知道任何以这命名的文本，”Thor说着，站起来。他看向Loki紧闭的门好像他的视线能穿透它，然后低头看向Tony，表情严肃。“我是认真的。”

他走开了，留下Tony一人在Loki的门前，不知对于宇宙给他开的残酷玩笑是该大笑还是大哭。这本可能是别人，就 _应该_ 是别人。只要Steve或者Clint在他之前到了房顶，但那帮愚蠢的混蛋们不会飞。有时Tony恨自己的生活。他站起来面对着Loki的门，抬起手敲了敲。

没有人回应，就像Tony预想的那样。Loki可能认为他是Thor。

“是Tony，”他说。“你知道，Stark。”

寂静。Tony甚至觉得Loki可能不在里面，或者即使他在，忽略所有人已经比炸死所有人好太多了。

\--

晚上的巡逻搞得他很疲惫因为他要带上Loki，Tony认为这是整件事中的又一个小高潮。所以Clint和Thor出去了而Tony待在大厦里和Steve讨论战术。可怜的家伙大概还不知道Fury和Coulson的计划，这可能是最好的情况了。Steve心胸宽广，他很容易对别人产生同情心，这既是一个长处也是一个弱点。Tony认为就算他也不会同意操纵Loki的感情让他背叛黑暗的一边。

“解除咒语后，”他说，“Loki肯定会想方设法报复你。”

“我已经考虑了被变成蛇再被砍头的可能性，”Tony说着喝了一口苏格兰威士忌。

Steve冲他眨了眨眼。

“你那漂亮的小脑瓜就不要再想这件事了，”Tony说。“如果走运的话咒语的效力会持续几年他永远也不会想要杀我。可能他会羞耻到再也不露面。那一定很棒。”

Steve从喉咙里发出了一种愚蠢的声音，好像他觉得Tony没明白。然后他怒视着Tony的威士忌，因为他从没赞同过Tony喝酒的习惯，所以当其余一切都失败时他就会怒视Tony的酒精饮料。他们正一起坐在厨房的桌子边，Steve就像一个听话的美国男孩那样吃着三明治。Tony更喜欢液态的食物。

“我认为你没有足够认真的对待这件事。”

“所有人都这样说。”Tony放下杯子，它磕碰桌面发出 _叮_ 的一声。“我知道重点是什么，但我对此无能为力。我知道我在做什么，多给我点信心啊。”

“你的条件还挺多，”Steve说着，愉快的笑了笑，仿佛一切都被原谅了。

\--

那晚Loki又去了车间，在Tony的意料之中，尽管Loki看起来在穿过大门时就输掉了某种内心的斗争。 _很难控制_ ，Tony想着。 _冲动_ 一词也出现在他脑海中。如何形容恋爱中的人？他的答案是愚蠢的，所以无论如何Tony不应对Loki抱太大的期望。

没有任何预警地，他出现在Tony身边，而后者只感受到了被扰动的空气。

“谢谢你警告我，Jarvis，”他说。

“您没有处于危险中。”Jarvis甜甜的说。

他被自己的AI打败了。

“我应该给你栓一个铃铛的，”Tony说着，抬头看向Loki。“那样我就可以知道你来了。”

“这听起来很奇怪，特别在我不是猫的情况下。”Loki说。他用类似感兴趣的态度看着Tony的显示器，好像他真的对Tony的破烂玩意儿很感兴趣似的。Tony提醒自己Loki和Thor在面对科技时是两种反应。“这看起来很有意思。给我讲讲吧。”

Loki用一根极长无比的手指点点Tony的Starkpad，在它上面留下一个指印。

“还记得那天晚上，我试着找到一个跟踪Amora的办法吗？我终于有点进展了。”Tony抹去那个指印。“她在故意保持低调，那个会魔法的小婊砸。”

Loki皱着眉头浏览计划，好像终于看懂了……没准他真的可以。

“这很令人惊叹，Stark，”他说。“但没有一个魔法样本你什么也做不了。”

“事实上，这就是和你有关的部分了。”

Loki的头向旁边歪了歪，但他什么也没说，只是看着Tony把电脑椅向后挪从另一个桌上拿起一个金属盒子。他挪了回来把盒子放在电脑旁边，用手指轻轻敲击着。这其实不是他的，是从Bruce那儿弄来的，但他估计对方不会注意到。Tony打开盒子向Loki展示其中的内容。里面有一个注射器，是抽血的完美工具。

“我明白了，”Loki说。“你想要用我的血。”

“Amoral的魔法正在你体内游动，好像Amora的小精子。”Tony做了个鬼脸，因为他为什么会做这样一个比喻，但他没有停顿。“我可以把它输入系统然后找到她的踪迹，就这样。”

有那么一秒，看起来Loki真的在考虑这个，但最后他还是嘲讽的看着注射器。Tony注意到他在他周围时不再会那样脸红了，他肯定感觉好多了，这可能是个好消息也可能是坏消息。Tony无法分辨。不管怎样，他不喜欢他的天才主意被人嘲笑。

“很有想法，但是愚蠢。”Loki伸出一只手，掌心向上。“即使你找到她魔法的踪迹，Amora和我们可能已经相隔这几个世界了。我很怀疑你们的科学是否能够检测到九界的其他地方。”

Tony把盒盖摔上。

“那我假设您有一个更精妙的主意，魔法大师。”

Loki听到魔法大师的评论一脸疑惑，快速的眨眼，最终还是控制好自己的表情。通常，他只会给Tony一个死亡凝视，可能还会伴随着一个死亡威胁，但就算是他也不可能二十四小时保持那种状态，更不要说在一个爱情魔咒的影响下了。

“我已经在着手破解她的咒语了。等我成功了，不管她藏在哪里，我都会找到她。”

“随口说一句，你到现在为止貌似还没有什么进展啊。”

Loki的嘴角抽动，然后缩回了手。“我会成功的。”

Tony弱弱的指了指盒子。

“那就是说你不会让我抽血喽？”

Loki迟疑。他知道，Tony也知道，有了Loki的血，SHIELD也可以追踪 _他的_ 魔法，让他在制造混乱时变得更可预测。但Tony可以从他的眼睛里看出他想帮忙，而且他很想解开咒语，会为此做任何事。但他还是摇摇头。

“这会令我处在劣势，而我并不希望这样，”他说。

“事实上我可以在一切消停下来后把你的血扔了。”

Loki笑了，但和之前的不一样，这是一个假笑，一个痛苦的笑容。

“我被施法的那部分完全相信这你，但我还是有自主思维的，我知道我不能信任你。”

Tony想说一些像不管怎样科学都比魔法好之类的话，Loki应该信任他因为此刻除了Thor也没有人会帮他了，而Thor肯定在科学方面帮不上什么忙。他没有把这说出口，因为Loki突然快速地伸出手，把手掌覆盖在他的弧反应堆上。Tony僵住了。Loki可能与他相爱，但这是一种本能反应。

“这是用你的科学建造的，”Loki说。他在反应堆上的手一动不动，但Tony感觉一股冷气从脚底窜上来，好像Loki从他体内抽出了什么。“它给你的战甲提供能量，让你活着。”

呼吸变得困难。Loki现在离他近多了，Tony很好奇在这么近的距离Loki是如何抑制自己的冲动的，因为对方舔了舔唇好像要把Tony整个吞下。

“我毫不质疑你的能力，Stark，但这不是凡人的科学可以插手的。”

他把手拿开而Tony突然可以通畅的呼吸了，弧反应堆在衣服下嗡嗡响着。Loki把手背在身后好像在阻止它们擅自行动一样，然后用一种不带感情的眼神凝视着Tony。Tony不确定他妈的刚发生了什么，但现在是时候扯平了。Fury和Coulson想让他利用优势？好啊。

“你现在作为一个反派逊爆了，”他说。

Loki挑起眉毛。

“不别误会我，把一支外星人军队带来地球是挺辉煌什么的，但你看起来不像那种典型的杀人放血的反派。和复仇者一起玩？有点掉价吧。”

“你看起来对于我，如你所说，在‘玩’，挺满意的。”

“如果你不再邪恶的话我会非常满意的，”Tony说着，然后立刻畏缩了一下因为操，这听起来向一句电影台词，演的很烂的那种。他不擅长这个，没有人意识到这堆爱情狗屎是多糟糕吗？天啊。

Loki垂下眼帘看着他，嘴边是一个知晓一切的假笑。

“你撒谎的技能需要加强了。”

“那我打赌你可以在这方面给我点知道，说谎者。”

“我确实可以，”Loki说着笑得更欢了。

他们又回到了拌嘴的阶段，而Tony说真的很享受。在打败你的敌人之前的高质量谈话总是一个不错的额外奖励。他终于站了起来，为了不在身高上处于劣势，并倚靠在他的桌子上。Loki和他做了相同的动作。

“但认真的，邪恶？这对你来说好像坏处比好处多。你考虑过要加入好人这边吗？”

“然后做什么？保护人类？这个可怜的地球？这不是我。”

“没有人天生是邪恶的，这句话供你参考。人是在不断变化的。”

他不会看错Loki暗下去的眼神，有那么一秒Tony以为他又过分了，但Loki接着说了下去。

“不，他们不会变的。他们把真实的自我隐藏在面具后并希望不会有人发现。”

这句话很短小但它的意思太他妈的多。好像Loki真的相信这就是他应有的样子，心灵扭曲，精神不正常。Loki甚至觉得他没有资格做一个英雄。Tony好奇他和Thor的家庭生活是什么样子的，因为大个子对一切有关Loki的事都守口如瓶，但Tony现在太好奇了。自我毁灭的欲望吸引着Tony，因为这种事他自己就很擅长。他和Loki一样喜欢把自己搞得一团糟。他们比他预想的有更多的相似处，这让Tony感到不可思议。

“人们会变的，”Tony说。“看看我，你觉得我生来就想做一个英雄吗？你觉得我对这个城市做了任何它所应得的事吗？让我告诉你，我没有。一点也没有。”

Loki张嘴好像要说什么反驳Tony，但他终究忍住了，咬紧牙关。他看起来很沮丧，被Tony的话震住了。可能Fury是对的，没准儿他可以说服Loki换一边站队。Tony想把这个小邂逅当做一次胜利。Loki终于又说话了。

“你不信任自己，为什么？”

“我只是一个低调的家伙，真的，但是嘿，这个对话的主题不是我。”

“你想要知道我在想什么，”Loki说。“你知道我是谁吗？”

Tony向前一步，走进了Loki的私人空间，不在乎这是不是一个坏主意，不在乎Loki看起来准备战或逃。

“我知道你是谁，”他说。“你知道其他所有人的想法因为你太害怕面对自己的。你甚至没有意识到，对吗？”

“ _我知道我是谁_ ，”Loki说，他的声音凝重，苦涩。下一秒他靠近了Tony，手掐住了Tony的脖子而后者以为自己又要被扔出去了，但Loki几乎立刻说了回去，脸色温和了下来。又一次濒临死亡，Loki是多么讲礼貌啊。Loki的手在身体两侧，他没有道歉，Tony也没有期望他在这样做。他的脉搏很快，他忘了Loki多容易被激怒，但他现在惊人的冷静。

“你选择了你的道路，我选择了我的，”Loki说。

他做了一个接近鞠躬的动作，Tony可以从他的表情看出他要走了，但当他张开嘴，Loki消失了。Tony又独自一人。

“Jarvis，Loki去哪儿了？”

“他的房间，先生，您需要我请求他回来吗？”

“不用。”Tony抚摸着胸前的反应堆。“没什么。”

\--

他在凌晨被吵醒了因为市中心附近有动静。Tony过了一会儿才意识到那是什么意思，他滚下床套上衣服，试着得到更多的信息。

“告诉我这是Amora，说这是Amora！”

“对不起，”Fury说。“HYDRA。我们觉得蝰蛇在领导他们。”

Tony手中的裤子掉到了地上。

“那么我就不参加了。我和一个诡计之神绑定了，别忘了。”

“太糟糕了，市长的办公处被包围了。市中心到处是他们的特工。我需要你们全部到位，我要求你现在过去。”

Tony盯着他的裤子。Fury肯定不是认真的。Tony走到哪里，Loki都会跟着，他他妈的肯定不会帮他们，即使他现在爱着Tony。他更可能帮助蝰蛇，Tony知道他们之前合作过。

“顺便说一句，这真是个操蛋的主意。”

“我们很快就会知道它是不是了，现在 _快去_ 。”

问题是，市中心不仅到处是HYDRA的特工。蝰蛇的最后计划，虽然在Tony看来漏洞百出，看起来包括把市长作为人质从而占领整个城市，他还招来了平民帮助他。Tony在街上和绿巨人、Steve还有Thor汇合，寡妇和鹰眼在上方的昆式战机中。Fury的声音已经通过通信器传到他们的耳中。

“我们得到消息，至少二十四个特工在街上，可能市长办公室中还有更多。但据我们所知，他被蝰蛇雇佣的走狗无名的组织抓做人质了。”

“我们可以杀死他的特工但是他知道我们不会伤害平民，”Steve说。

Tony耸肩。“不会吗？”

“ _Tony_ 。”

“我和黑寡妇在房顶降落了，”鹰眼说。“从上面把那些傻瓜们赶下去。”

“我们可以干涉街上的行动，”Steve确认到。“逮捕他们但是不要杀人。我们会需要口供。”

“只要你们救下市长，”Fury说，“我不在乎你们 _做什么_ ，明白吗？”

“你听见他说的了！”Tony说着，在起飞前没有等待Steve的回答，子弹上膛。

“绿巨人！你后面有两个好朋友，精神集中。”

他听见妙尔尼尔发出的呼哨声，与此同时Thor把其中一个特工打飞，传来骨头和布料裂开的声音。现在他还有点难以置信，这么久之后他们还能像一个团队一样合作。他们已经拯救世界无数次了，也不是说Tony在计数，但是偶尔得到一些认可还是很好的。

Tony击中一个特工让他向后倒去，眼角瞥到了他左边的一抹黑色和绿色。Loki。他高踞一栋楼的顶上，好像在看戏，抄着手好像这一切并不使他折服。

“嘿，”Tony说。“看看谁来了。”

“你知道我为什么来这里。”

Thor的声音从街上传来。

“弟弟！来帮帮我！”

Loki忽略了他。他看起来很敷衍，Tony发现这很有意思，考虑他们现在的情况。在他们下方，HYDRA的特工们还在像打地鼠机中的地鼠一样冒出来，好像蝰蛇在大规模养殖他们。Tony咒骂。怪不得Fury让他们都出来呢。他回头看向Loki。

“你可以帮我们，你知道，现在就可以。”

“不，我不认为我会，”Loki说，那个杂种。

在Tony可以回答之前，Loki指着他背后，Tony即使转头和一个骑着一种诡异的悬浮车的HYDRA特工打了个照面。 _谢了，_ _Loki_ ，他们在空中坠落了一会儿然后Tony把他推开了，看着他向混凝土上坠去。

事情这样持续了一会儿。他们把大部分特工清开了，浩克走进了市长办公室，鹰眼和寡妇救下了人质，蝰蛇手下的暴徒像蚂蚁一样从建筑里逃出来，四散而逃。当警方终于派上用场时，他们尝试把暴徒们集中起来。

“该死，”Tony说。“他们还是孩子，他们为什么在为HYDRA工作？”

“他一定在招收新成员，”Steve说。“我估计他们都不会知道他所在的位置——Tony！六点钟方向！”

警告来的太晚了。有那么一秒他所见的只有黄色的光，他左肩被击中，疼痛顺着他的脊柱向上传递。爆炸使Tony像一个破布娃娃一样废了出去，金属撞击混凝土发出低沉的声音。他终于停下来向天空看去，正好看见那个特工竭尽全力向他袭来，准备杀戮——

但是他没有。

他被粗暴地扔到一边，Tony听到头骨裂开的脆响，他的内脏流到街上。一切都是模糊的，但当他抬起头，他看见Loki站在他旁边。他闪着绿色的光，无比愤怒，那种愤怒Tony从和他交手的第一天就再没有见到过了，Tony第一次见到那样的眼神，空洞而愤怒，甚至可以说是 _狂怒_ 着。

有那么一秒，他看起来被自己的行为吓到了，然后他看向Tony好像想得到赞同—— _这样做可以吗_ 。

Tony只是瞪大了眼睛。

又有两个特工出现在视野中而Loki直接用魔法点燃了他们，甚至没有想一下。由于某种原因，Tony想要发抖，他感觉自己要吐了。

Loki随时会为他杀戮，他随时会——Tony因为肩膀的疼痛发出嘶嘶的抽气声，Jarvis的声音在耳边突然响起，“先生，战甲的左肩没有对指令做出反应。”

但他现在关注的不是这个。Thor在混乱中接近了Loki，试着让他冷静下来，但Loki根本没有理他。他和Tony对视着，在对方的眼神里寻找着。Tony不确定在找什么。下一秒Steve的手碰到了他的肩膀，Tony根本不知道他是什么时候靠近的。

“你没事吧？”他问。“Tony，你还好吗？”

“没事，”Tony说，摇了摇头。“冷静下来，Rogers，这又不是我第一次上战场。”

他抬头发现Loki已经走了。

\--

他不在大厦里。脱下战甲，Tony的左肩感到一阵阵刺痛，但他经受过更严重的伤害，事实上它们都来自于Loki。战甲需要修一修，这就是Tony在自己的房间里藏了一晚而没有被Fury拉去参加会议所用的借口。

“我们说过这事，”Fury说。“会议不是可供选择项，Stark。”

“哦算了吧，我今天差点死了。”Tony动了动肩膀证明自己的观点。“我需要时间养伤。把重点发我就好，我确定没了我会议会进展的更快。”

当他转身，Fury抓住了他的胳膊。

“我看见了Loki今天所做的，”他说。“你认为有效吗？”

“我不知道你在说什么，”Tony说着挣脱Fury的手。“现在不好意思，我要去喝一杯。”

他在走廊里游荡，毫无疑问没有在找Loki。他在消灭了那堆特工后就不知所踪，Tony已经开始觉得他其实不在大厦里，而这很说明未提，因为对Loki来说远离他就意味着承受痛苦。Tony回到自己的房间里，而不是车间。他没有去修自己的战甲，他喝醉了。这是他一直很擅长的。

四杯酒下肚，Tony面朝下趴在吧台上，流着口水。他尽力回避责任是有原因的。确实，他这几年变了很多，拯救世界会让人改变，他疏离他人是有原因的。今天Loki简直，天呐他简直看起来在担心。他在为 _Tony_ 担心，这就很特别了。这和他们其中一人手上时Steve表现出的担心不同。由于某种愚蠢的原因，因为Tony的大脑总是很愚蠢，Tony很好奇Loki之前是否恋爱过。自愿或非自愿都算。他是否曾经在某个人面前肆无忌惮地犯蠢过，是否把心放进那人手中而不担心它是否会被打碎。如果他没有，那这对于他来说肯定很恐怖，而Tony突然感到 _难过_ 。

他在倒另一杯酒之前失去了意识。

\--

Loki爬到他上方，弓着背，所有平滑的身体曲线和肌肉都暴露着。他的双唇间衔着一颗樱桃——这举动的原因Tony不知道也不在乎。他的手抚过Loki的胳膊，比他想象的柔软，正轻微的颤抖着，很温暖。他想从Loki唇间把樱桃拿出来，看着它的汁水把它们染红。他想把它舔掉。

“你想怎么占领我？”Loki小声地说，Tony感受到一阵轻微的，甜味的气流。

他的手伸向Tony的腰带而Tony……

……Tony醒了。

他惊醒在一滩自己的口水里，在黑暗中眨着眼。

“上帝啊，”他说。

“好梦？”有人问道。

“ _上帝啊_ 。开灯。”

灯亮了起来而Loki坐在Tony的床上，好像那是他自己的，腿盘着，脸色温和。他看起来累坏了，可能还被咒语的效果影响着，在他今天不知跑到了哪里去之后。Tony差点问他你怎么样，但他还没有 _那么_ 醉。他挣扎着起身，把干了的口水从嘴角抹去。

“惊喜啊。”

“我以为你会被你自己的呕吐物淹死，”Loki说。

Tony笑了。“我避免这种事的能力是大师级的。”

Tony再次把手伸向他的酒。他的嘴里有一股恶心的味道，而更多的威士忌可以消除那种感觉。他给自己倒了一杯，把瓶子递向Loki。Loki点头，所以Tony给他也倒了一杯。

下一秒Loki出现在他的身边，接过杯子嗅着里面的液体，抬起眉毛。他的嘴唇接触杯沿然后Tony想， _樱桃_ ，然后喝干了酒。有那么一会儿他们一起站在那里，安静地喝着，等待对方开口。

而Tony永远都不能闭上嘴，所以。

“今天露的一手很不错嘛。”Tony用他空着的手做了一个碾碎的手势。“很高效。”

Loki长长的喝了一口酒然后冲着杯子皱起了眉，看起来不确定对于这个饮料的态度。她抬头看向Tony，比之前严肃许多。

“所以我猜我要说一声谢谢，”Tony说。继续说话，继续说话。“哦对，你几乎加入了好人一边，我确定Fury会记着这茬的。”

“那不是我的本意，”Loki酸溜溜地说。

“你的本意不是让我死掉吧。”Tony主动举起酒瓶给Loki加满。Loki喝着。Tony很好奇神会不会喝醉。“因为我得说我更喜欢另一个可能性。”

Loki把杯子放在吧台上，抿紧了唇。

“你的肩膀，”他说，用头示意着。“使你痛苦吗？”

“没有超过威士忌可以对付的限度。”

在Tony转身拿起酒瓶前，Loki的手裹住了他的肩膀，透过T恤都能感到它的凉爽。Tony僵住了，朝着Loki抬抬眉毛寻求某种答案。Loki只是专注于他的肩膀。下一刻有什么发生了，Tony找不到词汇形容它但就感觉像沙子钻进他的皮肤骨骼和肌肉。它很温暖，移动得缓慢流畅，消除着痛苦。Tony不知为何不敢向下看，但Loki的手拿开了而他的肩膀一切正常。事实上，它感觉操蛋的好，可能比右肩还好。Tony活动了一下关节，试探着。

“呃，哇，”他说。“谢了。”

Loki从吧台上拿起杯子又喝了一口。

“你应该在战争中更小心一点，”他说。“像你这样的人类承担不起分神的后果。”

“哈，”Tony说。“谢谢提示。你知道，我过去一半的主要伤害都拜你所赐。”

Loki耸了耸肩，喝着酒，看着Tony。他这样很好看，更放松，脸的线条更柔和，态度没那么防备。Tony在想一些从来没想过的事。它没有困扰他，这使他疑惑。Loki喝完了酒然后伸手未经Tony允许就给自己斟满。

“Thor今天为你骄傲，”Tony说。继续给他压力。

“为什么你非要参与进来呢？”Loki问，他的声音里好奇的成分多余愤怒。

“为什么你总是一副自己不配做他兄弟的样子？”

将军。Loki不是唯一一个擅长猜测别人思想的人，而Tony知道认为自己不配是什么感觉。在他身边，Loki喝了很大一口酒。

“Thor容忍度很高……有时太高了。”Loki笑了笑，但他接下来的话还是令人难过。“你认为我的容忍度是多少？”

“他还爱着你，”Tony说。“他妈的，任何人都看的出来。不要用父子矛盾做盾牌了。”

好吧，这从Tony口中说出有种伪君子的感觉，Loki肯定知道，因为他的脸黑了下去然后说：

“是啊，这对你来说一定很简单。这就是为什么你努力拯救所有人？给你的过去做补偿？死亡商人，他们是这样叫你的吧？”

Tony不应该和诡计与谎言之神比脑力。归根结底，Loki最擅长猜测别人的思想了。就问问Selvig博士吧。Tony猛灌了一口酒，甚至没有真的品尝酒的滋味。

“如果你认为你知道我的任何——”

“你救不了所有人，”Loki说。“这是一个愚蠢的努力。这也并不会帮你自我救赎。”

哦好吧他妈的， _他妈的_ ，Loki真的擅长猜测别人的思想，而Tony醉的太厉害，他不仅如此还很累。Loki现在太像一个正常人了，感情充沛，而Tony不擅长处理这些。他把杯子放在吧台上。

“这个谈话很令人愉快，”他说。“真的，大开眼界。晚安。”

Tony踉跄到床边一头栽倒，甚至没有脱衣服，就是叫Jarvis关灯然后把自己卷在被子里。他没有在逃避。

“我使你难过了，”Loki说。

“多么精妙的观察力啊，”Tony说。

床垫被Loki压得凹陷下去，他 _在_ _Tony_ _床上_ ，而Tony不知该怎么应对。

“如果你不希望我说出事实，那就不要和我说话。”

“说好的你是撒谎者呢，”Tony说，他觉得自己听起来就像一个被惯坏的孩子。

“如果我不偶尔说说真话，人们怎么会相信我呢？”

Tony张开嘴又合上。哦，对方很在行。非常在行。之后Tony一言不发，但他放松的姿势应该让Loki知道他对于对方的存在并不排斥，这不知是个好主意还是坏主意。Tony一般想不出什么好主意。最终，他感觉到Loki在他身边躺下，没有肢体接触，只是躺着。Tony在睡着之前一直在考虑要不要让他走开。

反正他也不会真的让他离开就是了。

\--

厨房里有十盒甜甜圈。

“为什么我们的厨房里有十盒甜甜圈？”

Clint一只手拿着三个，傻笑着，其他人每人的盘子里至少有一个。Thor看起来已经至少吃了一打，所以可能之前是十一盒。Tony宿醉而这事根本说不通。

“它们是市长办公室送来的，”Natasha说着，咬了一口果酱馅的。“作为感谢。”

“他们操蛋的给我们送来了甜甜圈？”Tony哼了一声。“感谢你救了我的命，给，这是一些炸面包。呃。哇。”

“我没抱怨，”Thor说。他的指尖沾满糖霜。

Tony耸了耸肩，从盒子中拿出一个巧克力的。

“想把我们喂胖，”Clint说。他看向Natasha。“你永远不会胖。”

“请闭嘴。”

Tony又拿了三个甜甜圈用纸巾包好，向后退着离开厨房。Thor拦住了他的去路，二人挨得那么近，Tony小声的咒骂。他不知为什么和Thor说话有一种愚蠢的负罪感，因为不谈春梦，Loki昨晚是在他的床上睡的。尽管作为借口他可以说自己醉了。

“我的弟弟不在他自己的房间里，”Thor说。“我担心他走太远了。你知道他在哪里吗？”

“他没事，”Tony说。“他呃，他昨晚去了我的房间。他在这里。”

“哦。”

Thor站直了，在裤腿上擦了擦手。Tony伸出另一只手，尴尬地拍了拍Thor的胳膊，想要安慰他。

“等一会儿，”他说。“他会过来的。”

比起一个北欧神，Thor现在看起来更像一个被嫌弃的小狗，进而Tony恨死了感情之类的事，这太难受了，真的。

“你的肩膀，”Thor说着点了点头。“它还在困扰你吗？”

“哦对了，”Tony活动了一下关节。“Loki治好了它。”

这之后，Thor的眉头皱的更厉害了，他一言不发的走开，Tony只能在那儿站着思考刚才到底他妈的发生了什么。随后他回到自己的房间。感情用事的北欧神之类的他一次只能处理一个。

Tony醒来时Loki不在那儿，但Tony回来时他在，正透过窗子向下看着城市，手背在身后。他在Tony进来时转过身，尽管Tony并没有出声，他就是知道他回来了。Loki看了一眼Tony手中的甜甜圈，眼睛稍稍眯着，然后他瞟了一眼Tony的肩膀。

“嘿，”Tony说，示意着自己的脸。“我在这儿呢。”

神用不带感情的眼神看着他，所以Tony举起一个甜甜圈。“早餐？”

Loki迟疑了一会儿然后拿起一个，用两只手指举着好像它是某种武器。

“这是什么，”他说。

“甜甜圈。”Tony开始往嘴里塞第二个。“很可能是世界上最伟大的食物发明，完美的油炸，辅料只有糖。对你来说完全很恐怖，但真的好吃。不要盯着看了，它不会爆炸。吃吧。”

Loki迟疑的咬了一口，慢慢嚼着，考虑着。过了一会儿，他点头赞赏。

“味道不错。”

他在Tony之前拿走了最后一个甜甜圈，直接冲着中间咬了下去。果酱涌了出来沾到他的手指上，直接被吮吸掉而Tony想， _樱桃_ ，与此同时， _把持住自己_ 。

“你之前真的没吃过甜甜圈？他们在阿斯加德都喂你吃什么？”

“野猪，”Loki说，然后看向Tony想得到更多的甜甜圈，而Tony只能耸肩。

“哦，好吃。厨房里还有，但等会儿， _等会儿_ 。我昨晚想出了一个对付Amora的主意。”

Loki舔去指尖的糖。“我的答案没有变。我不会给你我的血。”

“没错，但可能我并不需要你的血就能定位Amora。我可以给你做一个全身扫描——没什么可怕的，就是一个扫描，标记出她的魔法。你觉得怎么样？”

有那么一会儿，Loki只是咀嚼，他的声音没有透露任何信息，只有他的眉毛轻微向下撇，透露出他真的在考虑Tony的提议。或者他为附近甜甜圈的缺少感到失望，Tony不完全排除这个可能。

“什么样的扫描？”Loki问道。

“一个感官扫描来找到Amora的魔法，呃，怎么说，有点像往一个黑屋子里照一束强光。我甚至不会碰到你的魔法。你可以全程看着。”Loki看起来仍在怀疑，所以Tony加了一个选项。“或者我可以让Thor按着你我好抽血。”

“很不可能发生，但我明白你的意思了。”

“所以，”Tony笑了，他知道他这样很迷人，因为他之前这样向女人笑过，甚至还有几个男人。“那就是同意喽？”

“或许，”Loki说。“但首先我要你所说的甜甜圈，你说过还有的。”

说真的，Tony以为会是另一个直截了当的否定，但Loki看他的眼神中好像有信任，或者与这类似的感情。他意识到Loki对待他的态度和别人，甚至Thor也不一样。他乐意帮Tony的忙，这是一个很大的进步，很可能又一个正义一方的胜利。Tony尝试去想象那会是什么样的，像Loki一样强大的一个人在他们身边，试着想象Loki和他并肩而战，浑身的魔法嗡鸣着。好像离现实并不远。

“好，一言为定，”他说。“先吃甜甜圈，然后是科学。”

Tony转身，示意Loki跟上他，后者照做。

“要快点。Bruce和Thor会把它们全部吃掉的，一帮馋猪。”

“Bruce，”Loki重复。“他是你们的浩克，不是吗？”

“是啊。那家伙是一个禅师，你试着让他变身过吗？接近不可能。”

“哼，”Loki说。

当他们到达时厨房里没人，几盒甜甜圈放在料理台上。Loki好奇的挑选着，探索着。Tony抓起最后一个巧克力的整个吞下，看着Loki从盒子里拿出三个，两个在手上，一个叼在嘴里。他想提醒对方其中的卡路里含量但Loki估计不会在意。他吃了一个，把糖霜从指间舔掉然后看向门口，静静地听着。

“什——”Tony张开嘴。

“安静，”Loki说，下一秒他消失了，只剩Tony一人在厨房里。

过了一会儿Bruce进来了，眼睛盯着甜甜圈盒子。他向Tony点点头然后抓起一个。

“Thor说呃，他说Loki昨晚在你的房间里。”

他说这话时没看Tony，这太像一个初中生了，Tony笑了一声而且他真的没有脸红因为事实不是他想的那样，一点也不是。

“你们俩这么八卦，好像在美甲店，真的。他过来帮我治好我的肩膀，我的尊严还在，童子军的荣耀。”

“我想Thor更担心Loki的，”Bruce说。

在Tony酝酿出一个完美的反击告诉对方这个想法多滑稽之前，一个声音在空气中响起。

“我的尊严怎么了？”

Bruce僵住了然后突然Loki出现在他的眼前，侵入他的个人空间，随后从对方手中抽走了甜甜圈，纯真的咬了一口，看起来比之前任何时候都要美丽而邪恶。Bruce向后跳去然后没错，没错这就足够了。他变身了，直直的盯着Tony好像是 _他的_ 错然后Loki说，“跑。”

所以他们跑了，Tony和Loki跃过沙发冲进楼道，而Tony在大笑，他笑得那么厉害以至于呼吸困难。Loki抓住他的手腕把二人传送走了，留下其他人处理Bruce。

\--

Tony过了几分钟才喘过来气，他不记得上一次自己笑这么厉害是什么时候，甚至有一次Clint赌输了被迫穿Natasha的紧身衣时都没有。Loki把他们传送到了车间，他站在Tony身边，脸上是一副偷腥的猫的笑容，好像他对自己的所作所为感到骄傲。恶作剧，恶作剧。当Loki和你合作，可能混乱也是有趣的。Tony没有说出口，因为他觉得好像在跨越某种不该跨越的界限，所以他咳嗽一下，站直身子，走到工作台边寻找着。

他改进了一台扫描仪来接收魔法信号，Tony发现（感谢Amora和Loki的魔法花招）它是由已知元素组成的。扫描仪和电视遥控器差不多大，没有多少威慑力，但Tony把它拿到Loki面前时对方还是谨慎地看着，而Tony真的不怪他。为了化解尴尬，他把扫描仪扫过自己的胳膊，它发出轻微的嗡鸣声寻找着魔法的踪迹。

“看？完全无害。”Tony指指Loki的衣服。“解开外套我们要开始了。”

Loki脱下他的外套，让它掉落到地上，有那么一会儿Tony只是盯着他不知该从哪儿下手。Loki很高，真的很高，很瘦，也很强大。自从Loki掐着Tony的脖子把他扔出窗户起他们还从没挨的这么近过。

“好吧，”Tony说。“我们从脚开始。”

他弯下腰，扫描仪嗡鸣着。Tony慢慢让它扫过Loki的腿，看着皮革和金属上的蓝色反光。Loki依旧在他上方，姿态僵硬但又很放松，手放松地垂在身体两侧。Tony想向上看，他向看着他，但他专注于扫描工作，想着自己是从什么时候起停止把Loki仅视为一个敌人。他可以 _闻见_ Loki的味道，一种泥土和香料的混合，可能来自昨晚的威士忌，Tony不确定。他把扫描仪扫过Loki的躯干，然后是他的胳膊，之后是脖子，蓝光像鬼影一样照在苍白的脖颈上。Tony从没意识到过Loki的脖子那么长。操。

“闭眼，”Tony说。

他自己的声音太吵了。

Loki闭上眼睛。他现在对Tony的信任让Tony感到害怕。

Tony扫过他的脸，Loki平稳的呼吸着，可能Tony稍稍向前靠了一点，可能Loki的呼吸重了一些，嗅着Tony的味道。继续向前推。

扫描仪滴滴的叫了起来Tony回过神来。它检测到什么了。他在Loki睁眼的同时撤了回去。

“管用吗，”他说。

Tony把设备连上电脑，让硬盘自行读取。

“这需要一点时间，”Tony说。“电脑会多读几次。”

Loki弯下腰捡起外套，然后站到他身边，从Tony肩膀上方看着电脑读取扫描数据。Tony也盯着显示器。Loki突然站直了，Tony回头看着他。

“如果找到什么了，告诉我，”他说。“我要去做研究了。”

在Tony说完“好的”之前，Loki已经消失了。

\--

他在八点左右定位了Amora的魔法。那个婊子的隐藏工作做的不错，但Tony终于锁定了她，所以他冒险离开车间去找Loki。

Steve在走廊里遇到了他。

“嗨，”他说，“你今天去哪儿了？”

“把一个寻找我们的魔法伙伴Amora的天才主意付诸行动。”

“然后？”Steve穿着普通的衣服，尽管他已经来到现代有一年左右了，他仍穿的像个四十年代的人。“计划有效吗？”

“我几分钟前锁定了她的魔法，”Tony说。“这算不算有效？”

“哦，”Steve说。“不这很棒。你告诉Fury了吗？”

“呃。还没有。我要先去找Loki，我想我们能一起找到她。”

Steve的眼神替他把所有东西说出口，有一会儿Tony真的不知道他为什么这么惊讶，然后他想起来了。

“算了吧Rogers，别这样看我——”

“对不起，”Steve说。“我只是……你和Loki合作，这想法……挺奇怪的。”

_是啊，_ Tony想， _我知道。相信我。_

“粗糙的皮革里面是黏糊糊的夹心，”他说。

Steve只是眨眨眼。

“别管了，相信我就好了。我知道自己在做什么。”

“真的？”Steve问道。“这不是Loki真实的自我，记住这点，好吗？他现在被咒语控制着，而当它被破解他不会那么容易就和你做好哥们了。”

美国队长使Tony清醒过来。说实话，他甚至没有想过这个，在潜意识中，他知道Loki总会再次成为，好吧，Loki。他他妈知道，但Loki现在这样也确实很讨喜。Thor肯定没在抱怨。Tony不知道这句话为什么激怒了他，但事实就是这样。

“谢谢你的建议，队长，”他说。

他拍了拍Steve的肩膀走开了。

Tony到了Loki的房间时，他轻轻转动门把手发现门没锁，所以他直接走了进去。他估计他和Loki现在已经达成共识，Loki应该不会介意他不敲门就进来，特别是他自己 _总是这样做的_ 。

房间和大厦其他卧室一样简洁，白色的墙和一张床，还有窗外的城市景观，这让Tony觉得他们应该向Loki收房费。Tony立刻就看到了他，但这不是他所预期的。

Loki靠在床上 _睡着了_ ，低着头，手放在大腿上。他的身边有一张纸，看起来已经有千年历史了。他看起来无比像一个正常人类，Tony有点恨他，因为他使Tony为他难过了。他肯定累坏了，一直在努力定位Amora却没有进展，他还救了Tony，与Tony相爱，而Tony知道这对任何人来说都不容易。去问问Pepper吧。

Tony走过屋子而Loki没有动弹，这令人惊讶，因为Loki就是那种永远保持警惕的类型。但可能他知道是Tony，然后放松了下来。Tony伸出手触碰了Loki的手腕，轻轻晃了晃让他醒来。

“嘿，Loki，我邪恶的情人。”

Loki的眼睛睁开看见Tony，他眨着眼清醒过来，然后满脸 _笑容_ ，露出八颗牙齿的那种，眼角甚至出现笑纹，容光焕发。醒来后无防备的一瞬间，之前努力隐藏的一切都暴露在Tony的视线中。不到半秒Loki就意识到了，但Tony已经看到了。Loki推开了Tony的手，站起来，脸色黑下去。他不想Tony看见这样的自己，不想任何人看见这样的自己但是老天，现在Tony又觉得内疚了。

“嘿，操，看，我只是——”

在Tony说完那句糟糕的话前，Loki消失了，栅栏重新围上了。

Tony冲着空气咒骂。

\--

第二天晚上所有复仇者们都一起吃了晚饭，少见的和平。Bruce已经冷静下来了但是还是一直瞪着Tony，好像是Tony的错。可能有一部分是吧。他们在放着中餐的桌子边坐下，分享着，往嘴里填着，直到Clint用自己的筷子戳了戳Tony。

“嘿，”他说。“你男友呢？”

“帮我取干洗的衣服去了，”他说。“与您有何贵干？”

Thor可疑的保持安静。

“说真的，”Natasha说，“他最近一直跟着你在晃悠。”

我不知道， _夫人_ 。Tony把一个蛋卷塞进嘴里。“你们知道他 _其实_ 不是我的男友，对吧？帮帮我，Thor。”

“我不喜欢这样谈论Loki，”Thor说，Tony想要尖叫。

“我是唯一一个庆幸他不在这里的人吗？”Bruce问道。“无意冒犯，Thor。”

“我理解。”

“好了，换个话题，”Tony说。“有人知道和蝰蛇有关的消息吗？还记得他吗？那天差点杀了市长？”

“如果Loki无法破除咒语，你觉得Thor会允许你和他约会吗？”Clint问道。

“我不会，”Thor说，与此同时Tony说，“去草你的箭吧，哥们。”

Steve让他们冷静下来，因为这就是Steve会做的事。有关Loki的谈话告一段落，主要是为了Thor，但Tony有点希望他在这。尽管只有一点。

\--

Loki安静地出现了，在那晚Tony快睡着时出现在他的屋里，一道站在床边的暗影。Tony脸朝下趴在床垫上，但他懒懒地翻过身，抬头凝视Loki，而后者正专心致志地看着他。

“你错过了中餐，”他说。

“你偷偷溜上来是很不明智的。”

Tony坐起来。好吧，没错，他估计Loki是会因此感到有点生气，但他看起来在对除了Tony不打招呼就进他的房间以外的事感到气愤。Loki有整整半张床可以睡，Tony特意给他留的，但Loki只是站在那里，不透露一点信息。这令人焦急。

“你太敏感了，”Tony说。“我那天没想吓你一跳，但嘿——”

“它越来越难控制的。”

“什么？”

Loki显得很烦躁，像一个正常人一样，Tony不知该开灯还是保持黑暗。

“Amora的魔法正……变强大了，或者说我的意志没那么坚定了。”

Tony感到口干。“哦。哦。哦他妈的。”

“你最好不要靠我太近。”

由于某种愚蠢的，不可接受的原因，Tony不赞同。他继续说话。

“哇，就这样？你在开我玩笑吗？你就想胆怯地退出？”

有个声音在他的头脑里说， _你过分了_ ，而Tony就是不在乎。潜意识里有什么东西告诉他他想要这个。他想要看他能多过分。在他上方，Loki的呼吸一滞，可能不应这样做，不，算了吧，他就要这样做。

“胆怯，”Loki重复。

“你知道，逃走。”

“你会让我做什么？”Loki勾起唇角。“你意想不到我要做什么。”

“我敢打赌我知道一些大概，”Tony说。“无与伦比的想象力。”

Loki的手指在身侧抽搐着，好像有自主意识，Loki正努力地控制自己不要投降。Tony可以从他的眼睛中看出他是有多努力，还有他的欲望有多强烈。Tony想要他这样。他不知道这是什么时候发生的，可能就是刚刚，但他想要Loki认输。

“告诉我你想要什么。”

“我为你感到饥渴，”Loki说，他妈的， _他妈的_ 。Tony只是普通人类。

他伸出手，没有迟疑，没有长时间考虑。他抓住Loki的手腕而那里的皮肤很热，脉搏在皮肤下快速跳动着。

“Stark，”Loki说，这是警告。

Tony没有听。“过来吧，”他说着，拽了拽。

Loki服从，身体靠近然后他们亲吻了。他真的不知道他在期待什么，Loki依旧是个神，但当他们的唇接触，Loki从嗓子里发出一种痛苦的、低沉的声音，好像他等待这一刻已经很久了。Tony想把他整个吞下。他们胡乱亲吻着，和优雅毫不沾边，舌头和牙齿沾满唾液，Tony一手抓住Loki的手腕继续向下拽直到Loki摊在他身上，和他四肢纠缠。

“过来，”他不停地说，“来吧。”

他的手抚过Loki衣服的不聊，寻找着一个搭扣，一个扣子，系绳，任何东西。它们很快被脱下， _魔法_ ，Tony短暂地想到，然后他的手接触到了Loki光裸的皮肤，还有他突出的肩胛骨。Tony脱下自己的衣服然后他也一丝不挂了。弧反应堆的光好像他们之间的灯塔，Tony总是对此很在意，但Loki看起来一点也不在乎。他在Tony的脖颈上留下吻痕，Tony可以感受到他在发抖，字面意义上的 _发抖_ 。这使Tony更像把他拆开吃净，而知道他能这样做使他的腹股沟轻微抽搐。

Tony的手伸向他们之间抓住了Loki的分身，它已经硬了，沉甸甸的。Loki啮噬着他的锁骨，呼吸不平稳，Tony的手完全包裹住他，轻柔地捋着，使他的身体僵硬。Loki移动时他的头发扎着他光裸的胸膛，把胯部向Tony的手中送去，动作幅度很小，很迟疑。

“来吧，”Tony说，惊叹着自己沙哑的声音。“放下吧，接受它。你做的那么好，让我来满足你吧。”

他的拇指略过顶端，感受到Loki的湿润，他们靠的很近。他从没觉得和一个人做感觉这么好过。Loki把他的分身再次推进Tony的手里，这次更坚定，并且抬头看着Tony。弧反应堆发出的光让Loki看起来在发光，Tony可以看见他放大的瞳孔，嘴微张。他的指甲陷进Tony的皮肤但他根本不在意，Loki热切地看着他好像他是最棒的。

“你好湿，”Tony说。“你想要吗？”

Loki露出牙齿。“Stark——”

“叫我Tony，来吧，”然后他放慢速度，让Loki挫败地在他的手上摩擦着，“你想要吗？”

“Star——Tony。”

他依旧可以伸手扯出Tony的弧反应堆，让所有人看到他的尸体，但他不会，Tony知道他不会。

“告诉我你想要什么我会为你做的，”他说。

Loki没有说，他直接行动。他用自己的手包住Tony的让他动，腰肢随之扭动着。

“这样，”他说。“我想让你这样做。”

“当然，”Tony说，然后开始认真地抚摸着，手稍稍收紧了一点。他在性爱时从来不会闭嘴，但Loki看起来分神的厉害，没空让他闭嘴，他的眼睛闭上。

Tony看见他的腹肌收缩就知道了。他一直抚摸着Loki，看着他小声高潮了，他的手和胸膛被Loki溅湿，撑在Tony头两侧的手臂颤抖着而Tony觉得自己可以花一整晚探索Loki的身体。他很好奇Loki和人类的差别，然后想到， _你刚给一位神做了手活_ 。

他想坐起来，但Loki在他胸骨上的一只手把他按了回去，让他躺在床上。他的眼睛看向Tony被忽视的勃起，然后他滑下去含住Tony，整根吞下。

“ _操他妈的_ ，”Tony说着，弓起背。

Loki的嘴比他想象的还热，舌头紧贴着他分身的下侧，持续施加着压力，他感觉自己触到了Loki的喉咙但Loki好像根本感受不到，只是稍稍吐出一点好用舌尖摩擦那一条小沟。Tony一瞬间不能呼吸，这太多了，太快了，他甚至要早泄了。

“操，”他说。“Loki你刚——”

Loki的一根手指轻轻滑过他的双球和会阴时他闭上了嘴，浑身紧绷。Loki轻按着他的入口而这太过了。Tony射在了Loki的嘴里，脚趾蜷曲，背弓着，身体离开了床垫。Loki等他射完了把他吐出，用手背抹了抹嘴。Tony摔回床上，胸口起伏。

“哦他妈的。”他需要一根烟和一杯酒。“他妈的。”

Loki在他旁边躺下，轻哼一声表示同意。空调自动打开，吹干了他们身上的汗，很长一段时间Tony努力感到后悔，然后意识到他没有，之后也不会。Loki躺在他旁边，身体紧贴着他的，Tony一只手把他搂住，放空大脑，进入梦乡。

\--

这之后一切变得奇怪了起来。

也不是说它们之前就不奇怪了。

第二天早上Tony醒来时Loki依旧在他旁边睡着，脸埋进枕头里，光裸的屁股暴露在视线中。他重温了一下昨晚的记忆然后发现——不，他一点也不后悔，所以起身去做咖啡。

Loki简直恨死咖啡了。

“它又苦又难喝，”他说着，皱起鼻子，而Tony一点也不认为这很可爱因为那个想法很滑稽，可能还有点疯狂。

“不要恨咖啡，”Tony说。“它一直待我很好。”

当Tony下午 _真的_ 去参加一个会议，Loki和他一起去。

所有人，可以理解的，在Loki走进房间时有点惊讶，但什么也没说。正在发言的Fury暂停了一下，看着Loki坐在Tony旁边，无比平静。Steve开口了。

“先生，”他对Fury说。“这样做明智吗？”

“我还不知道，”Fury说。

“他帮助我们取得胜利，”Thor说，他看起来愿意用一切交换坐在Loki旁边的机会，但Loki甚至没有看他一眼。

“这不代表我们可以信任他，”Bruce说，Natasha同时说，“这倒是事实。”

Clint在角落里对此嗤之以鼻。“严格来讲他只是在帮Tony。随口说一句。”

“你感到被忽视吗？”Loki问道，头歪了歪。

“废话。”

“所有人，”Fury说。“闭嘴。我没有询问你们的意见。”

他和Loki眼神交汇，盯着对方，好像当其他人的说话声音低下去时他们正在无声地交流。Tony什么也没说，尽管Steve的手伸过桌面想要引起他的主意。Tony耸耸肩礼貌的拒绝了。这是Fury一直想要的——Loki加入好人一边。如果他愿意参加会议，这肯定可以算作进步，尽管Tony觉得他只是想亲近自己。昨晚他差点就投降了，然后他 _真的_ 投降了（Tony不会邀功请赏，他只是帮忙了），所以估计他现在顺从那个魔咒了。Tony无法确定。

Fury最终和Loki结束了眼神交流。

“他能留下，”他说。“袭击时他在场，他知道细节，如果他别有用心，我们会知道。毕竟他还在我们的地盘上。”

“先生，”Steve说。“恕我直言——”

“这不需要商讨。”Fury只要做决定就无法更改。“警方拘留了一个蝰蛇的手下。Coulson在审问他，但他对蝰蛇的计划绝口不提。”

“我们还期望他会透露什么？”Tony问道。“那些孩子差不多，十六？十七？”

“十七，”Fury说。

这让Tony厌恶。雇佣孩子让他们帮你做坏事，这已上升到另一层次的缺德了，Tony怀疑就算Loki也不会这样做。事实上，Loki根本信不过一群人类孩子。Tony抄起手，沉下脸。

“真烦人，”他说。“我很HYDRA。”

在他身边，Loki哼哼一声。

片刻安静，Fury安静地和Steve说着什么时Loki的声音再次响起。

“蝰蛇计划着再次袭击市长。”Loki看着他的指甲，看起来那么无动于衷。“事实上，就是明天。你们可能希望加强安保措施。”

“弟弟，”Thor说。

“你是怎么——”Fury打住。他怎么知道的不重要。“消息属实？”

他看向Tony好像 _Tony_ 会知道，好像他真的能搞明白Loki那复杂的小脑瓜，但Tony所能做的只是张大嘴瞪着Loki因为他……他真的再帮忙？

“这是真的，”Loki说。“他很绝望。”

不管Fury认为这是一个把戏或一个谎言还是什么的，他不想冒险。他已经给Coulson打电话了，与此同时其他人只是盯着Loki，不知该谢谢他还是质问他因为这太不真实了。Thor站起来走到Loki身边，迟疑着，但看起来想要拥抱他。

“弟弟，”他说。“你会帮助我们？”

“别把自己看得太高，Thor。”Loki站立。“我是为了我自己。”

他走了出去留下Thor，他看起来无比悲伤，然后他看向Tony好像他可以帮助他。 _哦操你的_ ，Tony想， _这不是我的义务_ 。尽管他可能使这成为了自己的义务。

他跟着Loki。

神在房间外面等着他，他站在拐角处。Tony向他走来，背着手。

“我觉得如果信息属实，其他人都会想和你握手的。”

“我不需要他们感谢，”Loki说。

“是啊，”Tony说。他向会议室示意着。“Thor想和你聊聊，你知道。”

Loki眼神暗下来。“我也不需要这个。”

这是Tony预料到的答案。他现在足够了解Loki，知道他不喜欢服从别人的命令。所以 Tony字面意义上的推了他一把。他靠近Loki，把他按在楼道的墙上。Loki允许他这样做，尽管他的眼睛微微张大，他抑制不住想要Tony抚摸他。

“这是什么，”他说。

Tony没有回答他。他亲吻Loki的脖子，一只手插进他俩中间，捋过Loki的裤子，Loki向前倾想得到更多的压力，他的手抓住Tony的肩膀。事实上Loki看起来被惊到了，这使Tony洋洋自得。他们在公共场合，任何人都可能路过，任何人都可能走出会议室看见他们而Tony对此比起恐惧更多的是欣喜若狂。

他隔着Loki的裤子描绘着Loki分身的轮廓。用拇指轻轻磨蹭着头部，感到Loki抓着自己肩膀的力度加大，很可能留下淤青。

“我很好奇我这样能不能让你高潮，”Tony的气息喷在Loki的脖子上。

Loki只是靠着他哆嗦一下。

“你是在考验我吗，Stark先生？”

Tony大笑。他们很擅长这个，真的。他不知自己是否该继续，他真的可以让Loki这样就高潮，想起来让人欣喜若狂，但这不是他的目的。Tony和他拉开距离而Loki想考过去但Tony用按在他唇上的一根手指阻止了他，Loki好像要把它咬掉。

“和你哥哥聊聊，”他说，然后走开，离开的时机简直完美，但下一秒他被按到墙上，Loki的手在他的颈部，充满占有欲，靠近他的颈动脉。

“只是因为我允许你睡我不代表你可以随意控制我，Tony。”

“你允许我？很确定你几乎在求着我。”

Loki给他的气管施加的压力令人痛苦，还很奇怪的唤起他的性欲。有那么一会儿，Tony以为自己要昏过去了，但Loki的声音把他带回现实。

“你的嘴会给你带来麻烦，”他说。“至于你坚持要我和Thor说话——”

“因为你想这样做，你个小混蛋。我知道你想，去做吧。”Tony挣扎着吞咽尽力不让Loki的拇指切断他的空气供给。“你以为自己骗了他，但我看透了你。”

这起效了，因为Loki立刻放手，压力消失，当Tony转过身，他已经不见了。

\--

蝰蛇所做的和Loki告诉他们的一样，这一次他们已经准备好了。

Loki不在所以无法感谢他。

（后来，Natasha对Tony说，“如果有Loki做队友该多好，”然后眨眨眼好像她知道什么，这既使人害怕又令人有点安心。）

\--

重点是，Loki真的去和Thor说话了。Tony不知道这是什么时候发生的，他只是知道在他把Loki堵在墙角后的某一天，Thor和Loki在对练，好像之前一切都没发生过。一开始，所有人以为他们在对打——Steve上气不接下气地跑进车间，让Tony _快点_ ，Tony照做，但当他来到训练室时看见Thor大笑着把Loki按在地上，然后Loki假笑着消失了，一秒后在Thor上方出现打算攻击他的背部，但Thor已经准备好了。他抓住Loki的胳膊，二人扭打着直到累的动不了。

“哦，”Steve说，在Tony身边坐立不安。“我以为……我没意识到他俩和好了。”

“是啊，”Tony说。“怎么样。”

当然事后Thor想要感谢他。他从背后把Tony拥进一个熊抱，差点扭断他的脊柱。有那么一秒Tony以为他要杀死他，但Thor开心地笑着。

“吾友，”他说。“我要感谢你。”

“不，你真不用。”Tony扯了扯他的衬衫，想要完成手中三明治的制作。“我什么也没做。”

Thor的手搭到他身上，所以Tony把用来抹芥末酱的刀放下。

“Loki变了。我……我意识到其中有魔咒的作用但这样的结果也挺好的。他让我想起我弟弟原本的样子。你明白吗？你帮助了他，Tony Stark。”

谈感情总让Tony头大。他一点也不擅长，不管是爱情还是心情还是什么的。真的。不擅长。

“但我什么也对他说，Thor。我不是那家伙的心理医生。” _我只是让他高潮了_ 。

但一旦Thor脑海中形成想法，就很难改变了。“荒谬，”他说。“我收回我之前的话。魔咒最好是永久性的。”

然后他再次笑起来，走开了，而Tony突然不饿了。

感情什么的糟透了。

他想到他已经锁定了Amora的魔法但还没有定位她。Tony告诉自己他不知道为什么，他毕竟很忙，而且不管怎样，他们有时间，他们又不是很着急。Loki他妈的肯定不会离开。但是天啊，他们在等什么啊？他想要Loki离开，毕竟这是最终目标。这就是他们做这些事的根本原因。Tony不记得他是什么时候迷失那个目标的。他把自己未完成的三明治扔进垃圾桶然后走向自己的车间。

\--

Jarvis帮他把Loki叫到车间，神看起来很放松，他把手理所当然地放到了Tony的胯部，宣告了自己的到来。

“你的AI说你想见我。”

“是啊。”Tony挪动一下重心但没挪开Loki的手。“我想是时候开始追踪Amora了，还记得吗？那是我们的计划。”

Loki点头，Tony假装没有注意到他为Tony呼叫他的理由感到有点失望。他也想打破咒语，Tony知道。他只是需要提醒。他让三台电脑用GPS搜索Amora释放出的魔法。就算她点个火Tony都会知道。到现在为止搜索范围只有方圆四十英里内，但一步一步来嘛。

“你的魔法呢？有任何突破吗？”

“没有，”Loki故意很模糊地说，让Tony觉得过去几天他根本没有在寻找Amora。

他坐在工作台上，等待着电脑检测结果。这是一个长期的工作，他知道，但他缓慢进展着，该死的。他专注地看着计量器，没有意识到Loki坐到了他旁边，身体贴得很近。他看起来对于那天发生的事并不生气，然后Tony看向他然后Loki亲了他，还自愿地张开嘴。他亲了回去。不管了。

Tony对爱一无所知。

他们在他的工作台上做了，像一对饥渴的青年，Loki的吻技很好，他很快就知道了Tony的喜好而无论如何他是一个神，所以Tony对他的期望不低。他开玩笑地咬着Loki的唇，Loki贴着他笑了，好像这是他喜欢的一个游戏。Tony想， _我要吃了你_ ，然后他说了出来，呼出的气息拂过Loki的脸庞。

“你会允许我这样做的，对吧，”Tony说。“上帝啊。”

Loki对此的回答是爬上他的大腿，二人裆部紧贴在一起，他的唇划过Tony的耳廓。

“你看起来很确信自己是掌控一切的一方，”他说，然后 _狠狠_ 咬上Tony的耳朵，又用那条超长的舌头安抚了它，他贴近了Tony，二人的唇再次贴在一起。Tony不确定想在谁在掌控着一切了，他开始觉得两人都没有。他妈的。

他把Loki向上托了托，双手放在他的臀部，揉捏着，Loki瘫软在他的怀里，Tony好奇他会不会允许自己进入他，Loki对他的信任是否会允许自己占有他。他颤抖地亲吻着Loki，一根手指划过他裤子的布料，描绘着轮廓，然后按向两腿中间的位置，让Loki了解他的意图，无声地询问着。

然后Steve走了进来。

这太操蛋的尴尬了，Tony把Loki推到工作台的另一边，快速站起来，然后想起自己的勃起又坐下了。Loki对于被打断看起来很生气，但一点也不害羞，抄着手，腿还是大张着。Steve直截了当地看着他们之间。有那么一会所有人都尴尬地保持安静，等待着任何人说点什么。

“我应该敲门的，”Steve说。

“如果我告诉你事实不是你想的那样你会信我吗？”Tony问。

“我能跟你说两句吗？”Steve瞥了一眼Tony的裤裆，然后移开了视线，脸红了。“我在楼上等你。”

他快速离开了。他们的谈话可能比现在的情况还令人不舒服。Tony哀叹着，头向Loki倾斜。

“他要来时，你知道吗？”

“不，”Loki说，Tony不知道他是不是在撒谎。

不管怎样，Jarvis应该他妈提醒他一下或者把他们点了或什么的。Tony站起来捋顺他的裤子，勃起慢慢消退。幸运的话，Steve会被吓到向其他人隐瞒这件事，特别是Thor，因为Tony觉得他会字面意义上的锤死他。这会被认为是Tony的过错，不是Loki的。

\--

“好了，认真的，”Steve说。“那他妈是怎么回事？”

“这个嘛，”Tony现在非常需要喝一杯，“它看起来像什么？”

“看起来好像你在……和Loki做。”那个 _做_ 字是用说丑闻的语气小声说出的，Tony畏缩。

“是啊，那确实可能是正在发生的事，”Tony说。

他们待在Steve的屋子里，很安全，但这让Tony感到更尴尬了，好像他被家长叫进房间进行一场关于他的性生活的严肃谈话。他可以理解Steve可能有一点担忧的原因。但不管怎样。与他无关。

“你不是在，我是说，Tony你到底在 _做什么_ ？”Steve用手做了一个无助的手势。“你在亲吻 _Loki_ ，他是我们的敌人，你知道吧？”

“我当然知道——”

“我真的不知道你在想什么，Tony。要知道，这事不会这样持续下去。咒语一旦打破，他估计会杀了你。”

好像他需要提醒似的。

“是啊，”Tony说。“我知道，好吗？我真知道。”

“那你为什么还和他搞？”

“他……我不知道……”Tony找不到合适的用词。他其实真的不知道为什么，或者至少他这样告诉自己。他一半的行为连自己都无法解释。“他现在不一样了，我知道。我不能对那个家伙抱有一点同情心吗？”

“怎么不一样？这和同情心——”他突然停下，思索着，考虑着。看他恍然大悟的样子其实有点吓人，因为Steve像看一个疯子那样看着Tony。“Tony你……你对Loki有感情吗？”

“哦我的天啊，”Tony说。“对不起，老爹，但我觉得家庭会议可以告一段落了。我需要去上艺术治疗课然后画出我的心情。”

“我是认真的，”Steve在Tony转身时说道，但是不，他们不会继续这个谈话了。Tony最不想做的就是 _聊_ 这件事。但Steve抓住他的胳膊把他转过来，Tony从他的眼神中看出自己一时半会儿逃不掉了。

“Tony和我说说吧。我们是朋友，对吧？你喜欢Loki吗？”

“定义‘喜欢’。”

“ _Tony_ 。”

“Steve没事，好吗？”Tony挣脱抓着他的手。这不是他想谈的话题。永远也不。他喜欢Loki在身边的感觉。这是他知道的。他可以看见Loki鲜为人知的另一面。这是他知道的。“再说我们很快就能找到Amora了，所以你可以原谅我玷污了你贞洁的双眼。”

“你还想找到她吗？”Steve在他身后叫到。

“我当然想，”Tony说着转过身。“这他妈是什么问题？”

“只是你看起来和Loki在一起挺开心的。”

Tony的眉毛抬了起来。这不公平，他没有选择权。Steve对此一无所知，然后Tony突然对他的自以为是感到生气。他根本不知道。Tony走开了，没有理他。

\--

他们不用去找Amora。

她找到了他们。

下午他们都聚在客厅里，挤在电视前看 _I love Lucy_ 的回放。Tony坐在Loki和Natasha之间，忽略了斜眼看他的Natasha，他确定她是从Clint那里学来的。无论如何，他刚给Loki解释完为什么情景喜剧中会有罐头笑声，因为没错，人们需要知道什么时候该笑。这是Coulson走了进来而所有人皱眉因为Coulson从来不会带来好消息。

“好消息，”他说，Tony哼了一声。

“你退休了，”Clint说。

Coulson笑了。

“没那么好。我们得到消息Amora正在解救一些HYDRA的特工。”

这吸引了所有人的注意力。他们立刻看向Loki，Loki立刻看向Tony，Tony不知该看谁。这确实是好消息，他们等了很久了。依旧，不知是什么原因，Tony站起来时略显迟疑。所有人都站了起来。他们换好服装，Thor召来雷神锤，准备为Loki复仇。

“你准备好了？”Steve跟着Tony走出去时问道。

Tony点头。

他当然准备好了。

\--

计划是这样的 ：Tony，Loki和Thor去抓住Amora，其他人会确保没有特工逃脱。听起来挺简单的，这让Tony觉得实情并不会这样简单。

\--

他是对的。有时，Tony _讨厌_ 自己是正确的。

\--

“她在公园里！Thor，截住她！”

“无需担心，Stark！”

有什么爆炸了，这是Tony所知道的，但现在他们屁颠屁颠地赶到中央公园阻止Amora逃走。其他人都在对付Skurge，但至少所有特工还安全地待在牢房里。

Loki在他们身后某处，希望他能想出一个天才主意让Amora撤销魔法。

Thor完成了指令——他的锤子砸向地面使其破裂，Amora像一个破布娃娃那样被向后抛去，撞到地上，又弹了几下才停下来。

“他妈的，Thor，”Tony向通讯器里说。他说她会让她付出代价时是认真的。

在Amora爬起来之前，Loki的魔法击中了她，绿色的线缠住了她的手腕和脚踝，把她束缚住。她恶狠狠地在地上发出嘶嘶的声音，想要挣脱束缚，但没有成功。Loki恶毒的笑着向她走来，双手发出绿色的荧光。

“女巫，”他说。“我们又见面了，我等了很久了。”

“下地狱吧，”她厉声说。

“玩够了吧，”Tony说。“我和一瓶威士忌有一个约会，所以我们能不能快点？”

Amora不合作地嘶嘶叫着，Tony其实也没对她抱多高的希望。那天在房顶上的事发生后她估计天天都笑得合不拢嘴，可能还监视着他们，谁知道呢。当她很久都没有回答，Loki收紧了绳索。Tony可以听见她的骨骼快要断裂的声音。

“就解开那个该死的咒语吧。快点。”

“为什么，”Amora说。“你们已经厌倦了对方吗？”

“没啊，我俩私奔了。”

尽管她的皮肤已经被勒紫了，Amora还是大笑。Tony想让他松一松，可能这太过了，但他还是什么也没说。Thor也保持安静。Loki扭了扭手腕，Amora的身体飘了起来。

“你会解开咒语，”他说。

“这真的是你想要的吗？”Amora的头歪了歪而Tony立刻知道她想做什么。“你确定在我能提供更多可能性时你想回到原来的状态？”

“认真的，闭嘴吧，”Tony说。“解开咒语然后你这个邪恶的婊子就可以走了，但不要尝试干扰别人的想法了。那是Loki的工作。”

“我们应该把她带到Fury那里，”Thor说，眼神快速在他们俩之间移动着。他想做些什么，但他没有动。

Amora发出 _啧啧_ 的声音好像他们没有说服力，而不是相反。当Tony觉得他们又要换个方式说服她时她闭上眼用另一种语言嘟囔了一句什么，不知她是在解咒还是施咒。Loki向后退一步，停顿了一下，但站住了脚。 _就这样_ ，Tony想。事情就这样结束了让他觉得很奇怪，但Tony不知道自己对此预想的结束方式是什么样的。这一切都太虎头蛇尾了。

“好了，”Amora说着睁开眼睛。“咒语解除了。”

Tony看向Loki。

“你还好吧？”

Loki没有看他。他盯着地面，哆嗦了一下，好像甩掉了什么。之后他抬头看向Tony，只是盯着他。Tony突然觉得战甲里很热，想起Loki靠着他，他们二人紧贴的唇，他亲吻Loki时对方满足的喟叹。

“不能再好了，”Loki说着笑了起来，是之前Tony见到的那种有点疯癫的笑容。

他突然想到Loki可能信守诺言杀了他。可能把他变成一条蛇再砍下他的头。喝干他的血。他没有。Loki所做的是消失。就这样，他不见了，没有踪迹，什么也没留下。

从两方面来说这挺混蛋的：

  * 他基本上可以说是逃走了。
  * Amora现在自由了。



她不到一秒就意识到了这一点，爆炸把Thor和Tony向后抛去，他们被甩出去很远。二人很快爬了起来，但Tony早就知道Amora不在了，她真的没有逗留。Thor跑遍了公园，寻找着她和Loki，但他们都不在。他们可能在任何地方。Tony的拳头砸向地面。

\--

他被无数个他操蛋的不想回答的问题袭击了，例如“Loki在哪儿？”和“你俩不相爱了吗？”之类的狗屁。大部分蠢问题都是Clint提出的。Tony只是累了，现在Loki走了他只想待在车间里喝醉掉然后不用担心Loki在他的睡梦中盯着他。到目前为止，一切都恢复正常了，而且没错，可能他之前和Loki走的有一点太近了，但那些从来就不是真的。那是一个诡计，一个魔咒，而现在那结束了。Tony忽略了Steve和Thor盯着他的眼神华丽地逃进了车间，直奔他的备用威士忌储备。

“你看起来在想念某人，”Jarvis在他进来时说。

Tony直接走向酒柜。给自己倒了一杯，他坐在主电脑前，眼睛死盯着显示器。他得做点什么，转移自己的注意力，可能他会给自己的战甲做一个新的平衡器。他只是不想思考。Tony会不情愿地只对自己承认，有Loki在身边很有意思。他之后把Loki睡了比那还有意思。Tony喝完了第一杯。

没了他这里确实太安静了。

“我可以理解为您成功定位了那个女巫？”Jarvis问。

“答对了。”

“所以您和Loki的问题已经解决了？”

_问题_ 。那是个问题，不是吗？Tony差点忘了。

“不，”他说。“那不是现在要担心的事了。”

他又倒了一杯酒。

\--

Steve找到他时他正在试验他的推进器，已经灌了三四杯酒了。他走进车间时闻了闻，不赞同地皱起鼻子好像他已经闻到了酒精的味道。不管Tony求了他对少次，Steve总会在看见他喝醉时给他一种“没有生气但很失望”的眼神。Tony恨死那个眼神了。

“我们得聊聊，是吧，”他说着，下巴搁在手上。

Steve拽过来一把椅子

“你希望生活回归正轨？”

“我高兴得不得了，”Tony说。他举起杯子。“正庆祝呢。”

Steve朝他笑了笑。

“是啊，我知道。听着我待会儿还要向Coulson汇报情况所以……知道Amora后来去哪儿了吗？”

“不。”

不知是什么原因，Steve提下一个问题之前犹豫了一下。

“Loki呢？”

Tony耸肩。“鬼知道。我们一起玩的时候他也没跟我说多少。”

“我猜你俩不怎么喜欢动口，”Steve说。

Tony终于把视线从电脑上挪开。美国队长肯定没有在开黄色玩笑。Steve抿了抿嘴唇，低下头，然后抬头看向Tony。他要是敢反对。

“Rogers先生，我被您的语言震惊了。”

“我应该向Coulson报告这件事，”Steve说。“但我不会。我更愿意避免这番谈话。”

“事实上没什么好报告的。”

“Tony，你当时和他很亲密，”Steve看起来很不舒服但他没有停下。“那不是无关紧要的。没有人知道如果Amora没有出现你们可能发展到什么地步。”

Tony放下杯子因为Steve是认真的，而Tony不是，并且他没有醉到可以处理这件事的程度。他永远也不可能醉到那种程度，但Steve没有退缩。Steve和Tony的爱情观有很多差异，这还是比较温和的说法。如果Steve知道Tony所做的一半的混蛋事……你知道的。

“Steve，和你所认为的相反，我和Loki之间有亲密行为不代表我们相爱了。”

“ _亲密行为_ ——”

“他那样表现只是因为那个咒语。事实是我太饥渴了。他在那儿。自然而然就发生了。剧终。”

Steve脸上的表情变得 _更_ 不舒服了，Tony特别想给他递一杯酒让他缓缓。他在抵触。他真正想要的，真正需要的，是让Steve离开。

“好吧，”Steve说。“那是……好吧。”

他站起来，准备离开。他足够了解Tony，知道什么时候需要中断谈话，就像现在。他等明天Tony宿醉再骚扰他吧。Steve走开了而Tony的注意力转向显示器，突然忘了他刚刚在做什么。

在他跨出门前，Steve又回过身来。

“你觉得他为什么没有杀了你？我是说在咒语解除之后。”

Tony自己此时也在忍不住想这件事。他不知道。他有几个理论，但它们只是——理论而已。所以他没有回答Steve，最终，他离开了。

只剩Tony一人。

\--

一切恢复‘正常’。一天过去了所有人还在等着Loki出现，咧嘴笑着准备恶作剧。但又一天过去了，Bruce不再在经过每个拐角时谨慎地查看，然后突然一周过去了，Loki没有来。所以一切都‘正常’了。

在Fury看来，把Loki变好的计划整个失败了，这完全归功于Tony，他这一周都完美的完成了忽略他的任务，好像那是一个惩罚什么的。Tony确信很快他就会迎来一次尴尬的谈话。更糟糕的是Thor这一周都没有停止盯着他，好像他在等着Tony告诉他有关Loki的秘密。他确实有一丝负罪感，因为Loki第一次出现在地球上时Thor也是这个样子——既迷惑又沮丧。那个可怜的家伙只是想找回他的弟弟，现在Loki又消失了，很可能又在计划着什么。Tony几乎希望Loki还在这里，他会向他大叫，说，看看Thor，他一副被嫌弃的样子，这都是你的错，蠢货。

但是又一周过去了而Loki依旧没有出现，Thor也不再盯着他了而Tony几乎忘了这件事。几乎。只是有时他还是会习惯性的到处寻找Loki的身影，而发现他不在时都会莫名沮丧。

Coulson最终还是在他最不方便的时候找上了他。

Tony走出厕所时他就站在那里，操蛋的恐怖的Coulson，倚靠着对面的墙。

“我们得聊聊，”他说。

“上帝啊，你是在等我尿完吗？”

“Loki向你说过他的动机吗？未来的计划之类？”Coulson说道，忽略他的话。

Tony在裤子上蹭干了手，哼了一声。

“啊，没有。”

“Stark，如果他告诉了你什么，那是重要的信息而我需要知道。”

我听见了，Tony说。“对不起，Coulson。我们没有聊过他的邪恶计划。”

Coulson离开了那面墙。“你们还一起待了那么久？ _那_ 你们都说了什么？”

他一点也不喜欢那个问题。这旁敲侧击的有点过了，而且让Tony想起Loki在他的床上，身体因为他的手的动作弓起。他不需要想那个。

“不会告诉你的，对不起，”Tony说。“我不想让你伤心但是，嗨，这是事实。”

“而我真的很伤心，”Coulson说。

他倒退着走开了，尽可能长时间的盯着Tony。这很诡异，他很诡异。Tony皱眉。

“如果你想起了什么，告诉我，”他说。“我希望你没有忘记冲水。”

Tony哼了一声。

“是啊，操你的。”

\--

Tony了解欲望。他知道那种感觉，高温从小腹蔓延到全身。他知道牙齿刮过皮肤引起的颤抖，汗水慢慢汇聚在骨骼凹陷处。Tony真的非常了解欲望。

Loki回来时Jarvis没有警告他因为Jarvis的程序不能让他检测到神。至少现在还不行。事情是这样的，Tony醒来，因为有什么 _感觉_ 不对，他的大脑催促他醒过来，快点。他在黑暗中坐起来，让Jarvis打开灯然后看见Loki乖乖的坐在他的床沿上。

Tony因为来人是Loki稍微松了口气，但只是稍微。

“你打算来杀我了？”

他做不到让自己那么害怕。Loki的样子和Tony印象中一样，还是非常不稳定，但没有了想要成为Tony好朋友的欲望。

Loki端坐在床沿，歪了歪头。

“什么使你有了这种想法，”他说。

“很多事情，比如你不再非自愿的与我相爱了，”Tony说，不知道自己是否应让Jarvis通知其他人。

最终他决定还是不了。很快他就会知道这个决定正确与否。

Loki站起来，小心的绕着床走了一圈最终在Tony身边站定，那种捕食者的眼神让Tony以为他真的 _会_ 杀死他。明天复仇者们起床会发现Tony的头被放在盘子上。

“我不是来杀你的，”Loki说。

Tony坐直了。Loki现在站的更近了，眼睛看向床而Tony不是很理解。咒语解除了，他很确定这件事，残留的作用肯定也已经消失了，所以。所以。

“尽管我确实应该这样做。”Loki看起来在深思。“你想要操控我，享受着我受难的样子，不止一次。我现在应该在把玩你的内脏。”

“那什么在阻止你，”Tony说。“不是说我在鼓励你，我的内脏现在呆的地方挺好的。”

“我不知道。”

“废话，”Tony说。

Loki笑笑。“说对了。”

然后他跨坐在Tony身上，动作快速且轻盈。Tony一口气还没呼出来Loki的唇就贴上了他的，舌头钻进他的嘴里。这让他惊讶的张开嘴，然后因为感觉太好了他亲了回去。他的手放在Loki的腰上，把他拉近自己。操，好吧，可能他确实有点思念这个。Loki的吻很有侵略性，咬着，哄劝着，要求着，手指挑起Tony的内衣下摆抚摸着那里的皮肤。他们分开时Loki的嘴唇被Tony咬得红肿，他的瞳孔放大。Tony不确定自己该作何感想。

“什么，”他喘息着，大脑短路。“等等，这是——”

“你还想要，”Loki说，Tony不知道这是一个问句还是一个肯定句，但他点点头。这对他来说足够好了。Loki一言不发地爬上他的床是一个很好的开始。由于某些疯狂的，不可理解的原因，Loki想要他，他会去夺取自己想要的，而Tony看不出这有什么问题。他脱下上衣然后抬着头再次亲吻Loki，哄劝着让那条舌回到自己嘴中。这是他的答案。他的手指缠进Loki的头发，解开打结的地方，一直捋到发梢，手最终停在Loki的肩上。Tony玩弄着那里的布料。

“没有人告诉你这身衣服有多讨厌吗？”他含着Loki的耳垂。“认真的，脱了。”

大约十秒后，Loki的衣服已经被脱下，扔到地上，好像那再简单不过。他的皮肤很 _苍白_ ，精瘦的肌肉紧绷，脖子无比的长。Tony顺着它舔上去，紧跟着咬了上去，听到Loki口中溢出的断断续续的呻吟。他把Tony推导，抬起他的胯部脱下他的睡裤，然后他们赤诚相见了。有那么一会儿，Loki只是盯着他。他的眼睛顺着Tony下颚的线条一直向下看去，经过他的脖颈和锁骨，在反应堆那里停顿一秒，然后继续向下。他看起来很满意，毋庸置疑，但他好像想要看穿Tony。Loki焦急的看着Tony，但注意力并不集中，于是Tony抓住机会把Loki拉过来然后滚到他上方，让对方贴着床垫。

Loki没有生气，他被Tony想要控制自己的举动逗笑了，腿缠上Tony的腰。他把Tony向前拽直到他的臀部紧贴着对方的勃起。邀请的意思不言而喻。

“哦，”Tony说，慌忙找润滑液。

他开始进入Loki时，感到对方比想象中的还要紧，他观察Loki的脸，寻找一丝不适的迹象，但没有。他自从毕业后就没怎么干过这事，即使那时他也是匆忙的，紧张地摸索着，属于青少年的瘦削肢体。但Loki好像很有信心，轻松纳下第二根手指，看起来几乎是不耐烦的。

“就这样了，你想再来一根吗？”Tony吞咽一下，一只手抚上Loki的腹肌，感受到它们在颤抖。“你做的很好。”

Loki气喘吁吁地笑了，他的手环住了Tony的腕，向他 _展示_ 了自己想要的。三根手指后Tony后悔用这么多润滑油了。Loki里面很热，很湿，收缩着，Tony可以感受到肌肉把自己向里面吸着，不让他离开。他向下看见他的手指消失在对方体内，一直到关节处。

他不假思索地加了第四根手指，它顺利滑了进去。Loki嘶嘶地叫着，Tony知道他又有点太过了，但他没有抽出手指，Loki也没有让他这样做。他看着眼前的景象吞咽一下，他在Loki体内，几乎一整只手，而 _他妈的_ ，Loki允许他这样做。

“操，我快要——Loki，操，我的 _手_ 。”

Tony感觉自己要崩溃了，Loki什么也不用做就能让他高潮。他在颤抖着，渴望着什么的发生，Loki向他笑了，好像他知道自己在做什么。他当然知道。Tony抽出手指。

当他一开始进入时，Loki弓起背，把他拽向更深处直到Tony的全部都纳入其中。他很紧，Tony想要说什么，但他的气息卡在喉咙里，差点让他憋死。Loki的手放在Tony的肩上，引导着他，操控着他。Tony对此无能为力。

“这可和你的名声不符，”Loki说，很明显在挑衅。

这很有效。

“我的名声怎么了，”Tony说。

“我确定那只是流言蜚语。”

他的底线被触到了，他用力抽插着，找到一个稳定的频率。Loki抬起腰迎合着他，时不时颤抖着好像他感觉无比的好。Tony潜意识中的声音告诉他他等待这个很久了，他之前努力不去想，现在他能感受到Loki在他身下的动作，身体回应他的挑逗。Tony抓住Loki的阴茎，神大叫出声，臀部贴着Tony的盆骨。他们等了那么长时间，现在他们在夺取。

正当Tony觉得他要到了时，Loki的脚踩在他的胸膛上把他推开。在他被迫离开Loki时他感到一丝慌张，身体拒绝着。Loki把Tony推倒在床垫上然后爬到他身上，眼里的专注清晰可见。Tony明白了他在做什么。他重新纳入Tony的阴茎而Tony只能看着它滑进他体内，Loki的大腿颤抖着。然后他开始骑Tony。他很热情，有时几乎动的太快了。Loki的手稳稳放在Tony的胸膛上，胯部努力的动着。他好像在看Tony是否能跟上他的节奏，而后者可以。他肯定可以。他牢牢抓着Loki的身侧，手向下滑，揉捏着他的臀部，掰开臀瓣好像他能把Loki打得更开。

Loki俯下身亲吻他，看起来他不假思索地做了这个举动。舌头胡乱地，不协调地舔弄着Tony的。他到了，抵着Tony的嘴叫出声来。即使他因为过多的快感而颤抖，Loki没有停止上下移动他的胯骨，努力让Tony高潮，而这没花多长时间。

“他妈的上帝啊，”Tony喘息着。“ _Loki_ 。”

“怎么了，”Loki说着，向上抬了抬让Tony滑出他的身体。

之后他就安静了。他在枕头上找到了一个舒服的姿势，Tony躺到他旁边，弓起背。如果Tony现在应该说两句俏皮话，他完全没有头绪要说什么。他的大脑好像运转速度是正常的一半。他心不在焉地命令Jarvis关灯，房间再次回到黑暗中。

“我估计你不会告诉我刚才的举动是为什么。”

“嗯，”Loki说，声音已经染上睡意。

“你知道……”Tony弱弱地示意着四周的黑暗。“那个性爱。那真的……太他妈精彩了。”

“我想要你，”Loki说，好像一切就是那么简单。

Tony盯着天花板皱起眉头。

可能真的是这样。

\--

第二天早上他惊讶地发现Loki还在他的床上，修长苍白的身形被裹在被单里。Loki还在睡着，好像死了一般，只有呼吸时胸部在微微起伏。Tony看着他，他发尾的卷曲，他薄薄的眼睑，睫毛在脸上投下阴影。他确实恨Loki，之前有一段时间，他肯定不喜欢他。

Tony冲了个澡，然后去厨房拿咖啡（Coulson终于给他们提供了一个新的咖啡机）。

现在还早，没什么人，他靠着墙等咖啡。他可以在自己的皮肤上闻到Loki的味道，甚至洗完澡也是，甚至在四处飘着咖啡香的时候。Tony不在乎，他一点也不。他给自己倒了一杯咖啡，又打消了给Loki做一杯的念头。但他在食品储藏室停顿了一下。

他带着一杯咖啡和一包你能在超市买到的那种小小的撒了糖霜的甜甜圈上了楼。

Loki已经醒来了，站在落地窗前，全裸着。他看起来像一尊大理石雕像。Tony清清嗓子。

“你是想要给这个城市秀一场吗？”他问道。

Loki转身，眼睛聚焦在Tony的脸上，然后向下看到他手中的袋子。

“觉得你可能想来点早饭，”Tony说。

“多么好客啊。”

Loki向他走来，伸手夺过袋子。他取出一个甜甜圈，立刻就意识到这是什么。他突然看起来开心多了。

“他们好小，”他说。

“迷你甜甜圈。”Tony把一个放进嘴里。“有点像甜甜圈维他命。”

即使Loki不知道那是什么意思，他什么也没说。他吃了一个，然后又拿了一个。神喜欢吃甜甜圈这件事让Tony觉得挺好笑的。如果可以的话，他会用甜甜圈喂Loki一整天，就为了看他舔去指尖的糖霜。下一秒Loki就这样做了，好像他读了Tony的心。Tony响亮的吸着他的咖啡。然后事情就变得有点尴尬了。Loki从地上捡起他的衣服，Tony愣愣地注视着他的背部，突然想起Loki还是一个反派。他还是邪恶的。他不能就让他这样 _走掉_ 。他能吗？

“这么快就要走？”他问道。

Loki抬抬眉毛。

“你还需要什么？”

_太多了_ ，Tony想。

“我不认为我可以直接让你离开，”他说。

Loki的反应和Tony预料到差不多——他笑笑，几乎在看Tony敢不敢阻止他。当然他要离开了。他想什么时候走就什么时候走，想做什么就做什么。他还是执意想做一个坏人。

“只有你会这样想，”Loki说。他绕着Tony走着，让他想起一只想要抓兔子的鹰，伸出爪子，张着嘴。“因为我已经陪你玩了一局，现在你该陪我玩了。”

他靠过来舔舐着Tony的脖子，Tony抓住他的手腕，可能是想稳住自己，可能是让对方待在原处。他无法分辨。

“不是这样玩的。”Tony抓紧了Loki的手腕。“不能老顺着你的意思来。”

“你会试着阻止我吗？

“我还没想好呢，”Tony说，因为Loki感觉太好了，他的嘴，他的身体。这感觉真的太好了，Tony喜欢他，他也非常确定Loki喜欢他但是那是 _怎么_ 发生的，他真的不知道。自然而然就发生了。

Loki远离对方，终于穿好了衣服，而Tony只是看着。他穿着衣服和裸着时都一样有威胁性，也一样的美丽。Tony感到头晕，有点失控。他妈的。如果Loki现在离开，他还会回来吗？

“最后一次机会，”Loki说着，站直了。

“你能保证不炸掉任何东西吗？”Tony问道，因为这值得一试。

“那样做的话你就不会一直猜想了，”Loki说，然后他消失了。

他消失了。

Jarvis没对此发表评论真是奇迹。

\--

Loki没有炸毁什么。至少，Tony不能把责任归于他。他确实也回来了——一系列恐怖的登场方式，Tony很聪明的没有质问他。他们之间有某种无声地默契，而且两人都保持着这样。至少现在是这样。

a)这事缘于Tony从背后靠近Loki然后把他推到床上，穿着衣服在他身上磨蹭，Tony把他的脸按进枕头抑制住尖叫，然后

b)Tony在他的车间里留了一盒甜甜圈，希望Loki会出现，而他确实出现了，然后Tony从后面抱住他，手上还沾着机油，Loki的身体因他的挑逗弓起，然后

c)一次，Loki浑身是血的出现在他的房间里，头发杂乱地纠缠着。Tony没有问他发生里什么，他只是从卫生间拿出急救包然后抹去鲜血，寻找任何伤口。他没有找到，这让Tony觉得Loki身上沾的血不是他的。那个晚上，Loki一点也不温柔，正相反——他用手指开拓Tony然后他的炙热进入Tony体内，Tony的手用力抓着他，然后

d)一天在他们战斗时有一只麻雀站在路灯上，只是站在那里看着，与环境是那么格格不入，Tony就是 _知道_ ，然后Thor好像也注意到了，因为他向鸟儿走过去，但麻雀飞走了。那天晚上Loki若无其事地出现在Tony的车间。“你个小混蛋，”Tony说，然后亲吻了他，慢慢脱去他的衣服直到Loki赤裸地躺在工作台上，然后Tony把他翻了过去。他的舌头顺着Loki的脊椎留下一条湿痕直到他的臀部然后他的舌头戳了 _进去_ ，不停地索取着直到Loki向后迎合他，呼吸粗重，说着，“求你。”最奇怪的几次是

e)两人在性事后安静地躺在一起，皮肤上的汗水慢慢风干。他们在一起时大多数时间都是赤裸的，Tony工作，Loki旁观。这很奇怪因为他真的理解科学，所以Tony不介意他看着，他对此其实很享受。他享受Loki在身边的感觉，而Loki被Tony吸引全部注意力，腾不出时间想别的。但是，大部分时候，

f)有几次他被Clint尖叫着说有人把他的箭变成了棍子的声音吵醒，有时候昆式战机没有燃油了因为它被 _牛奶_ 代替了，Tony不想知道Loki是怎么搞到那么多牛奶的。

一个平静的夜晚，Thor在厨房找到他。Bruce在印度参加一个讨论会，Natasha和Clint一起去做任务，尽管Tony怀疑他们其实在度蜜月，因为谁会被派到夏威夷维护世界和平？不管怎样，Tony吃着爆米花时Thor坐到他身边，无比谦逊，但Tony和Loki待了那么久已经知道这只是表象。

“怎么了，大个子？你的锤子还好吗？”

“我相信每次你问这个问题，其实说到的是我的男子气概，”Thor说。

“你有理由这样想。”Tony把那碗爆米花放在两人中间，Thor抓起一大把。“阿斯加德怎么样？”

“紧张，但没什么需要担心的。你最近得到关于我弟弟的消息吗？”

Tony被一个没爆开的颗粒呛着了。他有很多渠道得到和Loki有关的消息，但他觉得Thor应该不需要知道。事实上，他一点也不需要知道。

“得到消息？”Tony说。“没有。不，我没得到消息。”

“真奇怪，因为他告诉我的正相反。”

Tony再次被Thor的话呛到了。他难以置信地盯着Thor，而对方只是平和地看着他，好像他考虑了很久，最终决定不要折断Tony的脖子。Tony吞咽一下然后为自己还活着的事实松了一口气。

“你见到Loki了？”

“我们时常交流，”Thor说。“他是我弟弟。”

Tony想要逃跑，因为他知道谈话是关于 _感情_ 的，而那并不是Tony所擅长的。他和Loki不怎么说话，这对所有人都好，包括他们自己。 _我们会毁了对方_ ，Tony想着，他知道。

“看，”Tony说，“我们没有在约会或者订婚了或者做你们说的任何事。或者这使事情变得更糟了吗？你更倾向于我们约会吗，因为我必须说，世界知道我和Loki一起吃烛光晚餐的话，不会对我太友好的——”

“这真的不关我事，像Loki所说。”Thor看起来一点也不赞同。“但你会想在他周围时保持警惕。”

“呃，谢谢？”

“他永远都回不到之前的样子了，”Thor说。“你永远不会知道他之前是什么样的，Tony Stark。但不管怎样我都爱他。我们血脉相连。你明白吗？”

“不，”Tony说。

Thor站起来，又抓了一把爆米花。Tony觉得有人把他和这个操蛋的椅子粘在一起了。

“你们的相似之处比你们意识到的还要多，”Thor说。“我都意思是，你们很相配，但又是最糟糕的配对。”

他站起来准备离开，好像他完成了自己的工作然后什么都不用管了。Tony觉得他好像在高中舞会前被叫到一边训话，他现在兴致全无，只是想给自己灌酒直到休克。Thor在走廊回过头，好像他想起了什么重要的事情。

“哦，对了，”他说，“如果你以任何方式伤害了Loki，我会严厉的惩罚你。”

然后他离开了。

Tony在厨房坐了很久，最终还是动了起来。

“草他的神，”他说，然后给自己倒了一杯。

两天后，事情恶化了。Loki在半夜找到他然后二人一起冲了个澡，Tony跪在地砖上给Loki口交，感受着冲刷在身上的水流和口中细嫩的皮肤。他们坐在一起，一切都和之前一样。只是有什么不对劲。Loki注意到了，然后Tony也注意到了。这里安静的不对劲。

“Jarvis，”Tony说，“给我来一个扫描。”

那只花费了几秒钟，然后，

“先生，Fury局长在来的路上。”

“ _操_ 。”

SHIELD的特工在窗外，Tony知道正在发生什么。Loki站起来，咆哮着，准备杀人，而这正是Tony不想让他做的，那一点也帮不上忙。有特工从窗户跳进来，玻璃破碎，Tony脸上一副痛苦的表情，伸出手护住Loki。

“给我出去，”他说，Loki停顿了一下，他嗜血，但是他服从了。他走了。

现在只有几个SHIELD的特工和Nick Fury站在Tony的床前。

“你知道，”Tony说。“我家有门。”

\--

指数从一到十，十为Tony所能处在的最糟糕的境地，他给自己打分为十二。他和Fury一起关在一个从外面锁上的屋子里，但最令Tony担心的，是Fury看起来就要用勺子把他的眼睛挖出来。他知道楼上有一整杯威士忌，他现在真的需要来一杯。几分钟过去了，而Fury只是站在那里居高临下地盯着Tony，直到后者忍不住了。

“你非得炸开我的窗户吗？”

Fury的拳头砸上桌子。

“我应该问你为什么一个知名反派 _半裸_ 的待在你的卧室里，”他说。“事实上，我觉得这是一个很好的问题。”

“你想让我说的多详细？”

“Stark，这是认真的。”Fury的声音不知为何很冷静。“你知道如果人们发现你……和 _Loki_ 很亲密会怎样吗？你明白这个组织，更不用说你的公众形象所承受的压力吗？还是你只会用屌思考？”

“嘿，看——”

“不，你看。Loki很不稳定，Tony。你知道如果他打算和你对着干，后果怎样吗？”

这感觉有点像被扔进一缸冷水。Tony知道，因为Pepper有一晚对他这样做了，在他喝了大量的酒之后。他坐立不安，在座位里扭动着，因为不，他还真没仔细考虑过这件事。它进入他的脑海，然后被他打发走了。

“他不会，”Tony说。

“你为什么这么确定？”

“我不知道，好吧？我不知道。但那不——他——即使他这么做——”

“你不知道你掺和进了什么样的麻烦里，”Fury说，然后Tony感觉又回到了孩提年代，因为摆弄一个他不该碰的玩具被训斥。

他和Fury都保持安静，Tony拒绝看他。他讨厌那副失望的表情，所以他只是盯着桌面，这让他感觉更像一个犯错的孩子了。

“需要我提醒一下Loki自从和我开始玩就没有做过任何坏事吗？我觉得这很说明问题。”

“他也没有兴高采烈地加入正义一方，”Fury说。

“好吧，”Tony说，“我是被逮捕了还是什么的？”

Fury只是盯着他。

“那好吧。我走了。”

他站了起来而Fury没有阻止他，只是看着他离开，用那种糟糕的眼神盯着他。

“你的责任是保护地球，”Fury的声音在身后追来。

Tony忽略了他，去自己屋里喝到酩酊大醉，被酒杯，城市的声音和Loki的味道环绕着。

\--

Loki没有回来， Tony也没期望他这样做。

Tony没在等他。

\--

末日博士想要炸掉城市，这没什么新鲜的。

Tony几乎因为这不是Loki感到失望。

“末日机器人！在你左边，Tony。”

“谢了，队长。”

从上帝视角看，城市显得被损坏的更厉害了，即使隔着楼房Tony也能看到浩克，捧起大批的市民把他们送到安全的地方。Tony向机器人开了一炮，对方摔下去了，但又出现了一个取代了它的位置。他必须承认Loki的外星人军队和地狱犬要比这好玩多了。他操蛋的 _恨_ 末日机器人。

“Tony，你需要下来一趟，”Steve说着，声音紧张。

他干掉那个末日机器人然后飞下去找Steve和Thor。街上恐慌的人在四散逃开，泥土从天而降，好像在下雨。

“怎么了？”Tony问道。

“又有一枚炸弹。”

“你他妈在开我玩笑吗？Victor还没玩腻这些把戏吗？”

“它可能在任何一栋建筑里，”Thor说。

“我们应该疏散所有人。”

“没有时间了，”Tony说。“他妈的。尽可能救人吧。我去找它。”

在Steve和Thor说什么之前他已经飞了起来。

“Tony，停下！”Steve在他身后叫到，但Tony没有听。

“Jarvis，我们需要做一个大范围搜索，老办法。”

“先生，这样做的可能性——”

“去他的可能性，我说什么就照做。”

前两颗炸弹爆炸的时间相隔不到五分钟，那就是说在第三颗爆炸前Tony有两分钟左右，就是说他们估计都要完了。他掠过一个街区，寻找着任何不正常的热信号，努力搜索着，与此同时Steve和Thor正不顾一切地把所有人疏散。浩克一次能搬运的人数有限。

“先生，”Jarvis说，“我什么也没找到。”

“我知道！我知道，他妈的。”

Tony又绕了回来，还是什么也没有。他还有不到一分钟。Steve的声音又从通信器中传出。

“有什么吗？”

“没有。还有多少市民在市中心？”

“我们疏散了很多，但是……Tony这里人太多了。爆炸的强度会——”

他被打断了，耳机里响着杂音，Tony僵住了。

“Steve，”他说，“Steve回答我。”

更多的寂静，人们在尖叫，然后又恢复寂静。同样突然听到Thor的声音，听起来他在说 _弟弟_ 。Tony向他们飞去，声音像潮水一样冲进他的耳朵，被刚才可能发生的事吓到了。但当他和其他人汇合，他明白了为什么他们安静了。

站在道路中央，手中拿着几根导线的，是Loki。

有那么恐怖的，撕心裂肺的一秒，Tony以为Loki是放置最后一枚炸弹的人，Fury一直都是对的，Tony和Thor只是蠢蛋，被Loki的谎言骗了，但Tony意识到了什么。炸弹被拆了。没有用了。不会爆炸了。Loki拆毁了它。Loki操蛋的救了大家。

“你刚刚真的，”Tony说着，向他迈出一步。“这里他妈的发生了什么？”

“你要是死了就对我毫无用处，”Loki说，好像那可以作为一个解释。

Steve还站在道路中间，好像如果他向前走就会醒来。Thor在大笑，他笑得那么开心以至于脸好想要被从中间劈开，Tony不是很确定他明白这一切。Thor用力抱住Loki，后者允许了但是没有抱回去，手中还攥着导线。人们不确定地观望着。

“没用的生物，”Loki说，好像他们都需要被训一顿一样。

“我错过了什么，”Steve说。

Tony没有跑上前拥抱Loki，因为那会显得无比滑稽，所以他弱弱的冲他翘起拇指，和对方保持距离。Loki的唇角微微上翘，然后他挣脱Thor的拥抱走向Tony，看起来那么威严以至于Tony没有动。Fury在通讯器中向他们尖叫着，询问着发生了什么，Loki真的出现了吗，任何人向他汇报一下否则他会派出Coulson，但甚至Steve也没有回答他。最终，Loki把导线扔在Tony脚下。

“下午好，Stark先生，”他说，绅士地欠身，这本不该让Tony有感觉但他确实有点热。然后Loki看向Steve然后说，“队长，”再次鞠躬。

“我觉得我真的错过了什么，”Steve书，Tony只是大笑。

\--

很明显，Fury组织了一次会议。Clint和Natasha还在夏威夷，这两个杂种，所以只有他们四个人坐在那里，看着Fury在房间踱步，手指摩擦着下巴。Steve一脸震惊，这个表情放在这里还挺合适，经过了充分考虑，但他还是看起来一点也不感动，他看向Tony的眼神说明了这一点。好像Tony和这有关似的。

“我不明白开这次会议的用意，”Thor说。“没有任何麻烦。Loki帮助了我们。”

“是啊，他确实这样做了，”Bruce说。“他从某种角度来说拯救了城市。但随后就离开了。”

“可能他是害羞，”Tony说，Bruce只是 _看_ 着他。

Bruce和Steve无声地交流着： _可能他有别的动机，但那是什么？可能他在蒙骗我们，或者可能和复仇者待的这段时间让他变得心软了_ 。

“可能他想做一点好事，”Thor说，Tony呵呵地笑了几声，因为不管怎样，那是Loki啊。

“而他那么做的目的是？”Fury摇摇头。“他想要加入我们，还是什么的？”

所有人都安静了，因为他们不知道。很难看透Loki，真的。但Tony脑海中突然划过一个从未出现过的想法。这让他觉得有点疯狂，狂热的笑声差点从他的口中溢出。他必须把这告诉了Loki——他很棒，真的，真的很棒。

“我觉得他在证明什么，”Tony说，他脸上的笑扯得自己的肌肉生疼。

Fury看起来好像心血管病要犯了，但他没有发病，拳头砸向墙，一根手指带着前所未有的愤怒指着Tony。

“你和Loki会为我的死负责的，”他说。“狗娘养的。会议结束。”

Tony鼓掌。

“有人想要一杯吗？”

“我真的，真的错过了什么，”Steve说。

\--

那天晚上他在车间等着Loki，他什么也没做，喝了近一壶咖啡让自己保持清醒。Loki过了好久才出现，当清凉的嘴唇贴近他的耳廓时他几乎已经把马克七号更新一遍了。

“你不应该待在床上吗，”Loki说，Tony在座位里跳起来。

那个杂种很安静，进来时从来没有出过一丝声音。

“Jarvis，”Tony说。“我要告诉你多少次在Loki到的时候提醒我？”

“每一次吗，先生？”

“哦这好下流，”Tony说。“这样做是不对的。”

“先生，我从来没有。”

杂种，Tony想。他们都是。他转过身来亲吻Loki，扯着他的外套领子把他拽到和自己同一高度。Tony认为自己理解了他的那一秒他也同时意识到自己对Loki一无所知。今天早先发生的事，甚至让Tony都很惊讶。

他们坐在一起，很安静，直到Tony忍不住了。

“问你一个问题，”他说，Loki点头。“你今天为什么帮我们？”

Loki不假思索地回答了。

“我必须保证我们不会再次被打断。”Loki眯起眼睛。“你们那位局长很烦人。”

“你个操蛋的骗子，”Tony说。“你就是想帮忙。”

“我向你保证，我没有。”

Tony向后靠去，向Loki抬起眉毛。他不信，他在Loki身边待的够久，可以听出他的部分谎言。他没有对Tony诚实，这没关系，Tony也没打算对他敞开心扉，但看着Loki不承认自己想 _帮忙_ 的样子挺好玩的。

“我觉得我们友好的邻居反派有点心软了。”

他说错话了，Tony很快意识到了因为Loki一只手把他固定在他的工作台上，他身体投下的阴影让Tony喉头一紧。

“上帝，什么——”

“安静，”Loki嘶嘶地说。

他又推了他一下，作为警告，Tony在Loki从他的裤子中掏出阴茎时甚至屏住呼吸，他的手施加的压力简直 _非凡_ 。Tony他妈的喘不上气来，他没有办法只好保持安静，时不时发出令人羞耻的哼声。

“你把我当做傻子吗？”Loki问道。

“不，我—— _妈的_ 。”

“因为我不是。”Loki的拇指按摩着他阴茎上的那根静脉。“不要犯这样的错误。”

“是啊，那么，”Tony停顿，抑制住一声呻吟。“我不是那个因为过于害怕而不敢承认自己的 _情感_ 的人。”

Loki笑着靠了过来，舔弄着Tony的下巴，吮吸着，一路来到他的耳旁。

“这是你想要的吗？”Loki说。“我印象中这不是你所喜欢的。”

他在Loki这样触碰他的时候无法思考，他知道对方是故意的，这很可怕，因为好像他们现在在谈心。是的，他们就是 在谈心，他对此没有别的期望。Tony张开嘴，勉强说道，

“我他妈没想让你当我男朋友。”

然后他高潮了，身体弓起。他感觉Loki刚把他拧干了，那个感觉会一直持续很久。他们最终会把对方弄得伤痕累累，但Tony不管。这是真实的。他想要这个。没有魔咒。Loki把他的阴茎放回裤子，然后把手指放在唇边从一根一根手指上舔去Tony的精液。

“好，”Loki说，舔了舔唇。“那么我们达成一致了。”

“成。上帝啊。”

Tony把自己撑起来，Loki默许了。他的背被工作台硌的够呛，但他没在抱怨。他们决定一起安静地上楼，二人站起来，尽管Tony因为高潮还是有点腿软。他的一只手搭在Loki背上因为他知道自己可以这样做，而且这感觉很好。他们向前走去，然后Tony停顿了一下。

“对了，最后一个问题。”

“嗯，”Loki说。

“你他妈到底对Amora说了什么让她那么疯狂的报复你？只是好奇。”

一片寂静。然后，

“我说她胖。”

Tony在阻止自己之前笑出声来，头向后仰狂笑着。他想象着Loki说那句美妙的话，然后Amora那样的反应……这简直难以置信。事实上，这真的很难以置信。

“你在说谎，是吧？”

“我认为你永远也不会知道，”Loki说，然后把二人传送到Tony的卧室。

那之后，他们又打了很多次，那是不可避免的，但他们还有不可思议的性爱，Loki吃着甜甜圈，Tony的感觉是近乎轻松的，甚至可称之为快乐的。而且不，他依旧对爱一无所知，但他开始觉得那不是问题了。

**Author's Note:**

> 球kudos和comments嗷w


End file.
